Rough
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Wanita itu gila. Setelah aksi heroiknya lima tahun lalu, kini dia datang tanpa dosa. Merangsek masuk pada kehidupan pria itu hanya demi sebuah keegoisan berlandas ketamakan. Demi Tuhan, Hinata! Kau perlu ke rumah sakit jiwa!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : ****Wanita itu gila. Setelah aksi heroiknya lima tahun lalu, kini dia datang tanpa dosa. Merangsek masuk pada kehidupan pria itu hanya demi sebuah keegoisan berlandas ketamakan.**

**Demi Tuhan, Hinata?! Kau perlu ke rumah sakit jiwa?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**| 22 september 2018 |**

**Daisy Restaurant & Bar**

Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta betapa indahnya restoran itu malam ini. Lampu-lampu unik menghiasi jalan dari lapangan parkir hingga depan restoran. Di bagian depan, berjajar bunga hias yang terbuat dari bahan daur ulang. Warna-warni. Jika masuk ke dalam, kalian akan menemukan beberapa jalur yang berbeda. Dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai negeri dongeng.

Jalur pertama adalah jalur khusus untuk keluarga. Dinding-dinding dicat dengan panorama alam. Jalan utama dibuat sejajar dengan akuarium buatan yang ditutup kaca transparan, melekat di lantai. Sedangkan atapnya pun dihias seperti langit malam. Penuh lampu kecil.

Jalur kedua bertema persahabatan. Jika kau datang ke sana tanpa teman, sudah dapat dipastikan kau seorang tanpa status, single. Namun, itulah yang membuat tempat ini unik. Area khusus ini didekor dengan sentuhan dunia sihir. Magis dan misterius. Dinding-dinding dicat krem dengan tulisan-tulisan Yunani kuno. Lampunya dibuat menggantung, mirip ruang makan sekolah sihir _Hogward._

Tempat terakhir, tempat yang paling romantis. Dindingnya berwarna merah tua. Kursi dan mejanya kecil, khusus untuk berdua. Tempat pertama dia dan wanita itu berkencan—_meski tidak bisa sepenuhnya disebut demikian._

Dia berbelok ke jalur kedua. Sedikit tergesa. Apakah dia terlambat?

Wanita itu tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Seharusnya dia tidak tersulut emosi. Dia menyuruh wanita itu enyah, itulah tepatnya yang dia lakukan 20 jam lalu.

Dia mengeluarkan kunci, menuju ruang parkir. Dan, di sanalah wanita itu berada. Memeluk erat sosok pria berambut perak. Seingatnya, wanita itu mengatakan tidak ingin pergi ke pelukan pria itu yang jelas sangat disayangi sebagai seorang sahabat. Namun malam ini, wanita itu bahkan terisak di dada pria itu.

Dia ingin sekali menarik kerah pria itu, memukul dan memakinya tepat di wajah. Sayang, dia tidak lagi memiliki hak setelah apa yang dia ucapkan. Karena itu dia tidak menghampiri mereka.

Mungkin, dia meyakinkan diri, pria bernama Otsutsuki Toneri lebih mencintai Hinata-nya, lebih daripada yang bisa dia lakukan. Namun, bukan kenyataan itu yang menonjoknya hingga nyaris terhuyung, tetapi kenyataan bahwa baru sekarang dia berani menyuarakannya keras-keras meski hanya di kepala. Bahwa dia mencintai wanita itu. Bahwa dia kemungkinan besar akan kehilangan wanita itu segera, menyakitkan dengan luka dalam yang—_dia tahu_—akan meninggalkan bekas seumur hidup.

Wanita itu adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil mengacak-acak tatanan hidupnya. Merangsek masuk meski sudah ditolak berkali-kali. Wanita yang selama ini memercayakannya dengan banyak rahasia.

Mungkin, Otsutsuki Toneri berbeda. Mungkin pria itu mencintai Hinata dengan lebih berani. Bukan pengecut sepertinya yang enggan mengakui.

Dia jarang menginginkan. Perusahaan, uang, hingga wanita bisa dia dapatkan, tetapi tidak dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah dia sia-siakan.

Dan, di sinilah dia, menatap diam-diam wanita berperut besar, bergaun ungu dengan motif bunga sakura yang berpelukan beberapa meter di depan.

Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja memberitahu bahwa dia jatuh cinta, atau memohon agar wanita itu tinggal, tetapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya.

_Nanti. Sebentar lagi._

**Bab 1: The Crazy Woman**

**| 6 Februari 2018 |**

**Namikaze Corporation**

Namikaze Naruto memasuki lobi Namikaze Corporation. Tiga bulan lalu, dia resmi diangkat menjadi CEO di perusahaan tersebut, menggantikan ayahnya. Namikaze Corp bergerak di dunia konstruksi. Dan hari ini dia harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan pihak Sabaku Corp untuk membahas proyek besar pembangunan Sabaku Grand Land di Hokkaido.

Naruto mengecek ponsel, gelisah. Shikamaru mengatakan sekretaris barunya akan datang hari ini. Namun ketika dia sudah hampir sampai di lantai sepuluh, setengah jam sebelum rapat dimulai, tidak ada yang datang. Mungkin, dia memang cerdas. Materi rapat sudah dia pahami, tetapi yang namanya persiapan itu perlu. Tidak mungkin dia menjatuhkan harga diri perusahaan hanya karena alasan sepele; tidak ada sekretaris.

Seorang karyawan melaporkan bahwa terjadi kecelakaan di jalan yang menyebabkan sekretaris barunya terlambat.

Rapat sudah dimulai dan Naruto masih mencoba menghubungi Shikamaru. Pasalnya, sang ajudan itu pergi mengatasi bisnis di Australia selama satu bulan tanpa membuat persiapan. Shikamaru berdalih kalau Naruto itu cerdas dan mandiri. Saat sudah tenggat waktu saja Shikamaru baru mencari pengganti. Tanpa memberitahu siapa; laki-laki atau perempuan, latar belakang dan pendidikan. Pria bermarga Nara itu hanya mengatakan kalau si sekretaris akan datang sebelum rapat dengan Sabaku Corp.

"...jadi, kapan rapat bisa dimulai?" tanya seorang anggota perwakilan Sabaku.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya." Seorang wanita masuk ruangan, menginterupsi puluhan orang di sana. Termasuk Naruto. Napas pria itu seolah putus saat itu juga.

Hyuuga Hinata. Tentu saja Naruto mengenal wanita itu. Mereka pernah berada dalam satu kampus yang sama, Chiba University. Wanita luar biasa yang mengerikan. Wanita pertama yang mempermalukannya di depan umum.

Naruto masih mematung kalau tidak bahunya ditepuk. Dia tidak sadar kalau rapat sudah benar-benar dimulai dengan Hinata yang membacakan susunan acara. Wanita itu menaikkan alis, meminta dia buka suara.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar dia perhatikan di rapat itu. Fokus Naruto teralih ke wanita yang duduk di ujung barisan. Memakai kemeja berwarna _navy _longgar yang sengaja ditata berantakan. Jatuh dengan ringan membentuk lekuk dadanya yang sebesar tangkupan pria dewasa. Rambutnya yang dulu lurus, kini dibuat bergelombang. Diikat satu di belakang yang menonjolkan leher putihnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto heran. Melainkan tatapan polos tanpa dosa seolah wanita itu adalah remaja kemarin sore. Hal yang sangat dia sangsikan.

Rapat selesai sebelum dia benar-benar sadar.

"Ada apa dengan Anda, Namikaze Naruto-san?" wanita itu melangkah, mendekati Naruto yang tampak melamun sejak tadi. Tangannya yang bermanikur menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Sedangkan pria itu sendiri ingin sekali mengubur diri saat ini juga. Berada di mana pun asal tidak melihat wanita itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto setelah menemukan kembali kesadarannya.

Dan, wanita itu hanya tersenyum, membuat Naruto merasa tertekan. Karena dia tahu—_apa pun_—yang wanita itu pikirkan, bukanlah hal yang bisa dicerna oleh otak cerdasnya.

.

"...jadi?" Naruto memicing, menatap Hinata tidak suka saat wanita itu duduk di sofa ruangannya tanpa dosa. Menyeruput kopi hitam yang disajikan dengan gestur santai.

"Aku sedang menganggur," Hinata memberi jeda, melirik kopinya lamat-lamat, "dan tidak sengaja mengikuti wawancara yang diadakan Namikaze Corp."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apa pun. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin kau masuk ke perusahaanku saat kau adalah direktur utama jaringan Hyuuga?"

Hinata tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau masih membenciku?"

"Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan pribadi. Cukup jawab kenapa kau bisa berakhir di sini!"

"Jawabanku berhubungan dengan masalah pribadi. Apa kau masih mau dengar?"

Naruto melemaskan genggaman tangannya, menghela napas. "Sejauh itu masuk akal."

Jeda beberapa menit. Hinata tampak menimbang-menimbang. Naruto belum pernah melihat wajah wanita itu sefrustrasi ini. Hinata yang dia kenal adalah wanita yang suka menerobos. Menyalak dan keras kepala. Tidak mau kalah.

"Aku diusir oleh Ayah."

"...?!" Naruto mengernyit.

"Ayah memintaku menikah dan aku tidak mau."

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu?! Ayah—maksudku si tua bangka itu menginginkan aku menikah agar cepat menimang cucu." Hinata menggebu-gebu.

"_Oh, _dan kau bukan orang yang mau terikat. Aku paham, tapi bukan berarti kau harus diusir, 'kan? Hyuuga akan kacau tanpa kau di sana."

"Aku mengacau makanya aku diusir."

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku gagal menembak mati si tua itu?!" Hinata berdecap, "padahal sedikit lagi. Kau tahu? sedikit lagi. Kalau saja aku bisa membunuhnya waktu itu, aku tidak akan berakhir di sini!"

Naruto terkesima. Ayolah, apa yang patut dibanggakan dari _gagal membunuh ayah sendiri? _Dia gagal paham.

"Ayah menginginkan cucu. Dan aku mau memberikan asal jangan menikah. Apa aku salah? Orang menikah pun tujuannya sama, bukan? Keturunan!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat terkesima. Sejauh yang dia tahu, tidak ada wanita yang mau memiliki anak tanpa ikatan pernikahan.

"Aku hanya perlu mencari pendonor, tetapi Ayah menolak keras. Dia tidak ingin menginginkan keturunan yang tidak pantas."

"Kau ke sini untuk ... mencarinya?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baru saja memutuskan kalau aku menemukannya."

.

**A Apartement, Shibuya**

Naruto melepaskan dasi yang terasa mencekik. Merebahkan diri di sofa, menutup mata menggunakan lengan kanan. Dia lelah. Setelah lima tahun, hari ini adalah hari terberat yang dia alami. Bertemu dengan Hinata bukanlah hal baik. Migrainnya kambuh hanya dengan mengingat kalimat terakhir wanita itu.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja memutuskan kalau aku menemukannya," Hinata memberi jeda, tersenyum samar, "Aku hanya mengizinkan seseorang yang aku kenal sebagai Ayah dari bayiku."

Seseorang yang dikenal katanya? Naruto mengernyit. Di Namikaze Corp, hanya ada dua orang yang Hinata kenal. Shikamaru dan dia.

"Biar aku tebak, kau memintaku menjadi pendonor?" Naruto melotot saat Hinata mengacungkan ibu jari. "Demi Tuhan, Hinata?! Kau perlu ke rumah sakit jiwa?!"

Naruto hampir pingsan saat itu juga. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Hinata bisa membuat keputusan sembrono. Padahal wanita itu tahu kalau Naruto hanya akan menikah dengan seorang wanita yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Dan Hinata tidak termasuk. Wanita itu pemuja kebebasan. Tipe pemberontak. Jelas bukan tipenya sama sekali.

Dia bisa saja memecat Hinata, tetapi itu akan terdengar seperti dia melarikan diri. Dia tahu wanita itu akan menertawakannya, karena memang itu yang wanita itu lakukan padanya lima tahun lalu.

.

**Bab 2: When The First Love was Broken**

**| 21 Maret 2013 |**

Siang itu begitu indah. Meski bunga Sakura sudah berguguran, itu tidak menampik fakta bahwa sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanya keindahan. Mungkin, inilah yang orang bilang sebagai _jatuh cinta. _

Dia bukanlah remaja kemarin sore. Usianya sudah 21 tahun. Namun inilah yang pertama. Bukan putri kampus, melainkan anak jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen seangkatan dengannya. Wanita itu sangat terkenal. Hampir tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya di Chiba University. Kecantikan, prestasi, latar belakang, tetapi bukan itu. Dari sekian banyak kelebihan, tabiat dan kelakuannya lah yang paling menonjol. Tidak ada hari di mana tidak ada keributan yang dibuatnya. Setiap hari akan ada mahasiswa yang dibuat babak belur. Masalahnya rata-rata sepele; tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu, menatapnya terlalu lama, atau yang paling parah adalah mengungkapkan cinta. Wanita itu tidak segan-segan meremukkan tulang para pria yang berani mendekat.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Putri tunggal keluarga Hyuuga. Ayahnya seorang Mafia yang memiliki bisnis Bar dan Bank di mana-mana.

Sungguh, Naruto merasa cukup hanya dengan melihatnya dari jauh. Ya, hingga saat itu. Ketika klub penyiar disadap. Hyuuga Hinata menyebutkan namanya keras-keras dan memanggilnya pencuri. Saat itu juga, dia menemui wanita itu dengan wajah super malu.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Arsitektur yang culun, tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh khalayak, mendadak terkenal.

Hinata tengah membaca buku bisnis edisi bulan lalu ketika Naruto datang dengan wajah super marah.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Uzumaki?" wanita itu menatap datar, sedikit tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu menyebutku pencuri?"

"Kau meminjam buku bisnis keluaran terbaru dari perpustakaan sejak lama, tapi sampai batas waktunya, kau bahkan tidak mengembalikan."

"..." Naruto mengernyit.

"Untuk apa anak Teknik membaca buku bisnis? Apa itu diperlukan?" singgung Hinata.

"Itu urusanku."

"Di mana bukunya?"

"Hilang."

"Kau ... bagaimana bisa?! Aku menunggu buku itu terbit. Aku tidak bisa membelinya karena edisi terbatas. Dan kau mengatakan buku itu hilang?"

"Aku terjatuh di sungai beberapa minggu lalu dan buku itu ikut hanyut. Bukan bermaksud, tapi murni kecelakaan."

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Untuk ukuran pria culun, Uzumaki Naruto terdengar _gentle. _Tatapan pria itu juga berbeda. Tidak ada nafsu dan keinginan dari mata sewarna lautan tersebut. Hinata berdeham sejenak. "Jadi, apa kau sudah menggantinya?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, buku itu edisi terbatas. Jadi pihak perpustakaan memintaku mengganti dengan uang."

Dan, begitulah semuanya bermula. Karena Naruto tidak bisa memenuhi apa yang Hinata inginkan, sebagai balasannya, setiap hari Naruto harus menemani wanita itu makan di kantin. Si culun Naruto menjadi buah bibir. Hinata senang melihat bagaimana malunya Naruto dengan tatapan orang sekitar. Mata safir itu bergerak gelisah, tangannya gemetar dan wajahnya memerah.

Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan semua ini akan terjadi. Dia senang, sangat. Namun mengingat bagaimana Hinata diam-diam tersenyum disaat dia dipermalukan, dia merasa sedikit ... kecewa.

Keadaan baik-baik saja hingga pada hari di mana wanita itu menemukan sepucuk surat yang terselip di antara buku-buku teknik.

Esoknya, surat itu terpampang apik di mading. Naruto sangat malu. Itu adalah surat cinta untuk Hinata yang tidak berani dia berikan.

"Jadi, si culun ini menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda?!" Hinata muncul di antara kerumunan mahasiswa yang memenuhi area mading.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau otak cerdasmu kau gunakan untuk melakukan tipu muslihat seperti itu. Buku yang hilang ... sengaja, bukan?" Hinata tersenyum sinis.

"Licik sekali. Hanya karena kau ..." Hinata menunjuk Naruto; dari atas sampai bawah, "seperti ini, lantas bisa menipuku, begitu?"

"Dengar, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku pemuja kebebasan. Dan kalaupun aku harus menikah, atau pria di dunia ini musnah, aku tidak akan dan tidak pernah akan menyukaimu!"

Begitulah akhir kisah cinta pertamanya. Awal dia membenci wanita itu. Karena setelah aksi heroik Hinata, Naruto dihujat banyak orang. Dipermalukan di depan umum.

Butuh waktu untuk kembali bangkit dari rasa malu yang menimpanya. Naruto memutuskan pindah ke luar negeri. Melupakan kejadian itu dan memulai semuanya dari awal, sebagai Naruto yang baru.

.

**Bab 3: Let's See. Who Will be Caught!**

**| 8 Februari 2018 |**

Hinata berusaha mengikuti langkah Naruto dari lantai sepuluh ke lobi. Hari ini mereka akan melihat lokasi Sabaku Grand Land di Hokkaido. Sangat mendadak, mengingat harusnya lokasi ditinjau esok hari. Naruto juga tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang perubahan jadwal tersebut. Atau, sebagai sekretaris, Hinata-lah yang kurang cekatan. Dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas pesawat sudah menanti satu jam lagi.

"Kencangkan sabuk Anda, Presdir!" ucap Hinata sopan. Wanita itu memacu mobil perusahaan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata wanita berkendara. Naruto cukup terkejut. Pria itu pikir, Hinata hanya menggertak atau bermain sopan-sopanan dengannya.

Naruto menatap Hinata cukup lama. Meski kali pertama bertemu mulut wanita itu blak-blakan dan terkesan tidak sopan, pada kenyataannya Hinata bekerja secara profesional. Atau mungkin, itu adalah siasat wanita itu agar dia mau mendonorkan benihnya. Dia tidak mau tahu. Asalkan Hinata tidak melewati batas atau membuat gara-gara, dia akan bersikap sebagaimana mestinya.

.

Penerbangan berlangsung sekitar lima belas menit. Hinata cukup andal dalam menangani beberapa hal. Seperti saat ini, wanita itu sudah memesan taxi untuk ke lokasi.

"Di sini akan dibangun hunian dengan tiga tipe. Pusat perbelanjaan, pusat kebugaran, kolam renang, taman bermain juga sekolah." Jelas seorang pria bernama Sabaku Gaara. Presdir Sabaku Corporation. Pria berambut merah yang memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau. Tingginya hanya sebatas telinga Naruto, tetapi terlihat cukup maskulin dengan kemeja yang lengannya digulung sampai siku.

"Tipe seperti apa yang Anda inginkan?" Naruto mematri hamparan tanah di depan.

"Aku ingin ada tipe untuk keluarga besar, sampai keluarga kecil. Usahakan ada taman disetiap rumah untuk bermain atau menanam bunga. Sisanya, aku serahkan padamu." Gaara tersenyum. Naruto mendengus.

Dilihat dari posisi Hinata, kedua pria itu terlihat akrab. Ya, banyak hal terlewat sejak lima tahun. Naruto berubah banyak. Pria itu terlihat lebih dewasa dan maskulin. Wajahnya tampan dengan hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan rahang tegas. Hinata tidak memperhatikan ini sebelumnya, tetapi setelah deklarasinya dua hari lalu, dia mulai berpikir. Beberapa tahun ke belakang. Dan ya, Naruto berhasil membuatnya merasa ditonjok. Apa pun yang melekat di pria itu begitu menarik khalayak. Termasuk relasi bisnisnya, Sabaku Corporation.

"Apa dia sekretaris barumu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, menyentak Hinata ke alam nyata.

Wanita itu buru-buru membungkuk, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Dia wanita yang dulu menolakmu, 'kan?" Hinata hampir terhuyung. Pertanyaan yang lebih merujuk ke pernyataan itu begitu menohok. Blak-blakan.

"Gaara ... jangan memulai. Dia sekarang karyawanku." Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara, tersenyum datar yang—_Hinata tahu_—sebagai penghinaan.

"Karyawan sementara. Aku tahu," pria itu memberi jeda, "kapan Shikamaru kembali?" ucapnya seraya menggiring Naruto ke tempat mobilnya berada. Mengabaikan Hinata yang mengatupkan gigi rapat-rapat.

Tidak hanya itu bengisnya seorang Sabaku Gaara. Pria itu bahkan tidak mengizinkan Hinata naik di mobil yang sama menuju hotel dengan alasan yang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Hinata ditinggalkan di lokasi tanpa uang.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku," ucap Gaara bangga.

"Kau keterlaluan. Dia tidak mungkin diam saja setelah ini, kau tahu?" Naruto tersenyum. "Dia lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

.

Hinata tiba di hotel tepat pukul delapan malam saat Gaara sudah mau kembali. Kedua pria itu berada di lobi, saling berjabat tangan dan berbincang ringan yang—_tidak mau dia tahu_—membicarakan apa.

"Aku senang Anda tiba dengan selamat, Nona Hyuuga." Hinata membungkuk sejenak sebelum berlalu, meninggalkan lobi yang terasa memuakkan. Dia tidak ingin meladeni ocehan si Sabaku yang jelas akan membuang tenaga. Kalau dia tidak berstatus karyawan biasa, sudah pasti pria merah itu masuk rumah sakit saat ini juga.

"Dia baru saja mengabaikanku?" Gaara menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Kau beruntung dia mengabaikanmu. Kau tahu reputasinya, bukan? Seorang Hyuuga bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kau remehkan." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sedang membela wanita itu?"

"Memang aku terlihat begitu? Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara, memaksa pria itu memasuki mobil.

Naruto melambai tepat sebelum Gaara menyalakan mobil. Mengusir.

"Selamat malam, Gaara. Semoga malammu indah ..."

.

"Sudah makan malam?"

Hinata menoleh dari pintu kamar mandi. Dia jelas tidak ingin bicara dengan pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sok polos itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan? Aku ingin mandi." Hinata menyahut.

"Kalau kau belum makan, setidaknya aku bisa pesankan." Jawab Naruto santai, duduk di salah satu ranjang kamar hotel tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa—" Hinata mengerang tidak percaya, "—kau sesantai ini? setelah apa yang kau dan temanmu itu lakukan, kau masih mencoba bersikap baik?"

Naruto menatapnya, kali ini dengan mata yang menyorot tajam. "Bagaimana denganmu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku waktu itu, kau masih punya malu untuk mengemis padaku?"

Salah. Hinata tidak merasa dia mengemis. Dia hanya meminta, Naruto tidak harus menuruti kemauannya. Atau, pria itu berpikir ke arah sebaliknya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku melakukannya karena tahu kita berbeda. Kau adalah pengagung cinta dan aku bukan orang yang percaya dengan cinta. Tidak akan ada yang dirugikan." Wanita itu berargumen.

"_Oh, _kau salah, Nona. Tentu akulah pihak yang akan dirugikan." Pria itu berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Bayangkan! Di luar sana ada anak yang memiliki iris biru dan rambut pirang. Meski kau tidak menyebut itu anakku, media akan heboh. Sampai sini kau paham apa yang aku maksud?"

Hinata berusaha mendongak, mengadu kedua matanya dengan iris tajam milik Naruto.

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali? Meski aku hamil benihmu, belum tentu anak itu akan mirip denganmu!" sudut bibir Hinata naik. "Dan jangan bicara seolah-olah kau akan memberikan jika memang tidak ada niat melakukannya!"

Hinata berbalik. Menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan suara berdebum.

Naruto mengerjap. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bicara frontal pada seorang wanita, tetapi Hinata berhasil membuat dia melakukannya.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian di Hokkaido. Suatu malam, secara mengejutkan pintu apartemen Naruto tiba-tiba diketuk. Wanita itu datang menenteng sebuah koper.

"Izinkan aku tinggal di sini!" ucapnya yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Naruto meletakkan satu tangan di pintu, mencegah wanita itu masuk.

"Tunggu! Datang bertamu tiba-tiba dan meminta tinggal. Kau pikir ... kau siapa?" ucapnya, "kau tentu tidak lupa kalau aku ini bosmu, 'kan?"

"Aku sekretarismu dan kau bosku. Tentu aku tahu."

"...jadi?"

"Kau bukan orang yang tega, 'kan?"

Naruto mendorong bahu Hinata saat wanita itu hendak menerobos masuk. Keras kepala.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" tanya Naruto. "Apa tidur di kantor masih belum cukup bagimu? Aku bahkan membiarkannya."

Hinata tersentak.

"Kenapa? terkejut karena aku tahu?" pria itu tersenyum aneh. "Hinata ... dengar. Aku sudah banyak memberi kelonggaran bagimu. Aku juga tidak memecatmu meski kau bersikap kurangajar padaku beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi aku mohon jangan melebihi batas atau kau benar-benar aku depak!"

"Aku akan pergi secepatnya kalau kau memberikannya padaku!"

Sinting! Naruto merasa kepalanya pening. Beberapa waktu lalu, Hinata marah karena dibilang sebagai pengemis. Namun sekarang wanita itu bahkan melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepala Hinata?

"Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa mendadak bicaramu berubah?"

"Ayah akan menyeretku pulang kalau aku tidak bisa menepati ucapanku. Dia bahkan memblokir semua kartu kredit dan membekukan tabunganku. Aku juga dilarang masuk ke Bar di mana pun itu. Padahal aku bisa menghasilkan uang jutaan Yen dalam satu malam kalau aku masuk ke sana. Parahnya, dia mengirim semua utusannya hanya untuk membuatku terdesak!" ucap Hinata dalam satu tarikan napas. Wajah wanita itu memerah, napasnya terengah. Jelas, dia marah.

"Hinata ... tidakkah kau berpikir kau berlebihan? Ayahmu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Menikahkanmu adalah kewajiban selama beliau masih hidup."

"Aku tidak ingin menikah. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti itu, Naruto?" wanita itu mengiba. Matanya yang berapi-api mendadak berkaca-kaca. Frustrasi.

Inilah yang tidak Naruto pahami. Dia tahu Hinata pengagung kebebasan, tetapi wanita itu bukanlah tipe yang suka memacari banyak pria kemudian membuangnya seperti sampah. Selama kuliah, Naruto tidak pernah melihat wanita itu berkencan. Jangankan kencan, Hinata akan marah jika ada pria yang berusaha mendekat. Dan dia termasuk korbannya.

Naruto menghela napas. Untuk saat ini, Hinata perlu waktu untuk menjelaskan. Dia perlu kejelasan sebelum membiarkan wanita itu tinggal.

Keduanya duduk di sofa dengan dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul, tetapi Hinata tidak kunjung bicara. Wanita itu meremas kedua tangannya secara bergantian. Hal mustahil yang terjadi pada wanita itu.

"...jadi, kapan kau akan memulai? Sebentar lagi tengah malam. Aku akan mengusirmu kalau kau tidak bisa memberi penjelasan yang masuk akal!"

"Sebenarnya ..." wanita itu menggigit bibir, "ada seseorang yang mau memberiku anak tanpa harus menikah."

Naruto terkesiap, tetapi dia mencoba untuk tenang. "Lalu?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Dia adalah pria baik-baik. Sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya masuk ke dalam masalahku dan terjebak denganku seumur hidup."

"Namun kau ingin membuatku terjebak." Naruto mendengus.

"Sudah aku katakan, kau berbeda!"

"Apa bedanya? Aku juga laki-laki!"

"Kau tidak menginginkanku!"

"Ap—" Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, "—apa?"

"Aku bisa saja meminta pria mana pun yang aku kenal untuk menjadi pendonor, tapi tidak banyak yang akan dengan begitu saja membiarkanku pergi setelah mengandung anak mereka, kecuali hanya jika mereka adalah pria bejat. Benar, 'kan?"

"Dan kau tidak ingin mengandung anak dari pria seperti itu."

"Benar."

"Setidaknya, meski aku tidak menikah, aku ingin mengandung anak dari seseorang yang aku kenal. Pria baik yang tidak menginginkanku. Jadi aku tidak akan terbebani dengan perasaan bersalah. Aku bisa hidup dengan anakku tanpa ada masalah."

Naruto memijit pangkal hidung, bingung sendiri menghadapi Hinata. Pemikiran wanita itu terlalu tabu untuk dicerna akal sehat.

"Masalahnya aku tidak mau. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan begitu cepat? Aku bahkan belum berusaha!"

"Kau?" Naruto menunjuk Hinata, "kau bahkan membenci semua makhluk berjenis kelamin pria, tapi menginginkan anak dan berusaha menggodaku. Tidak bisakah kau bercermin? Atau perlu aku belikan cermin yang besar?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku buat kau tertarik padaku? Tidak harus cinta. Dengan begitu kau akan memberikannya, 'kan?" wanita itu tiba-tiba saja berbinar. Naruto heran, bagaimana mungkin suasana hati Hinata bisa berubah secepat itu.

"Terserah. Karena seberapa keras kau berusaha, aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya padamu!" kata Naruto final.

Dia, Namikaze Naruto baru saja bermain api. Pria itu tahu, sadar seratus persen dengan apa yang dia katakan. Normalnya, dia tidak akan memberi Hinata kesempatan. Namun, entah kenapa, dia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana Hinata berusaha. Wanita itu belum pernah menggoda pria sebelumnya, dan dia menjadi yang pertama. Ayolah, tidakkah ini terdengar menyenangkan?

.

Paginya, Naruto bangun saat mencium aroma sedap. Pria itu belum cuci muka saat mendekat ke arah dapur, terkejut saat melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata memasak.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau wanita sepertimu bisa memasak."

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

"Harusnya kau bilang dari awal kalau kau bisa melakukan aktivitas rumah tangga. Maka aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal sejak pertama. Setidaknya ... aku tidak perlu menyewa pengurus rumah." Ucap Naruto sinis. Pria itu meneguk air yang diambil dari lemari pendingin, kemudian bersandar di sana.

"Aku tidak memasak untuk orang lain. Urusan perut, pikirkan masing-masing!"

Naruto tersedak. "Kau—" sambil menyeka bibir, "—menggunakan dapur dan bahan masakan di tempatku, dan masih berani mengatakan itu? Urat malumu benar-benar putus, Hinata?!"

Wanita itu tak acuh. Mencicipi nasi goreng yang dibuat untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

**| 13 Februari 2018 |**

Seingat Naruto, wanita itu akan mencoba menggodanya. Namun sampai dua hari berlalu, yang Hinata lakukan hanyalah membuat dia tersulut emosi. Tidak di rumah atau kantor. Ada saja ulah wanita itu yang membuat Naruto uring-uringan. Terlebih, Hinata tahu bagaimana cara menyerangnya menggunakan permainan kata.

Beberapa hari tinggal bersama wanita itu, membuat Naruto hapal segala kebiasaannya. Hinata tidak akan tidur kalau lampu tidak dimatikan. Wanita itu akan terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk meminum segelas susu. Bangun pagi-pagi untuk memasak makanannya sendiri dan sarapan di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Pulang kerja, Hinata akan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Berendam berjam-jam sebelum makan malam. Suka menonton drama thriller dan mistery sambil memakan popcorn. Tidur di ruang tengah dengan bungkus makanan di mana-mana. Sungguh seenaknya.

Begitulah kegiatan wanita itu sehari-hari. Sunggu tak acuh. Wanita itu seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah dia ucapkan.

Naruto bukan berharap, bukan. Hanya saja, tidakkah Hinata harus menepati apa yang diucapkan?

"Naruto ... bahan makanan habis. Aku belum gajian. Tidak bisakah kau meminjamkan uangmu padaku? Atau ... kita bisa belanja bersama?" tanya Hinata seenaknya.

"Aku—"

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan menyetir." Wanita itu sudah melenggang duluan.

Sejak kapan Naruto mau diperintah? Dan apa pula dengan dia yang mengikuti wanita itu? bahkan sampai swalayan. Naruto yang mendorong trolly.

"Jangan ambil terlalu banyak. Aku yang bayar, ingat?" Naruto berdecap, sebal.

"Jangan pelit. Kau kaya raya. Tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena membelikan makanan wanita tunawisma sepertiku."

"Tidak bisakah kau bercermin? Kau bahkan tidak mau memasak untukku tapi mau aku belanjakan? Kapan kau sadar diri?!" geram Naruto.

"Jangan kasar begitu, semua orang melihat ke sini." Hinata berbisik tepat di telinganya.

.

"Hinata! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya?" geram Naruto saat mereka sampai di apertemen. Menghempaskan barang belanjaan begitu saja di lantai dengan raut muka merah.

"Memang aku melakukan apa?" tanya wanita itu polos, memunguti barang belanjaan yang berserakan. Namun, secara tiba-tiba, Naruto menarik lengannya. Memaksa Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Melupakan apa?" wanita itu masih tidak paham.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan mencoba menggodaku? Apa hanya sebatas ini kemampuanmu?"

"_Ah! _Kau benar! Aku lupa!"

"_Hah?_"

"Aku lupa ingin bertanya. Bagaimana cara menggoda pria?"

Naruto mengernyit. Wanita itu tahu cara mendapatkan anak tanpa ikatan pernikahan tapi tidak tahu cara menggoda pria?

Pria itu tersenyum samar.

_Sangat menarik._

"...jadi, bagaimana kalau aku beritahu?"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat pria itu menarik pinggang Hinata sehingga tubuh mereka saling beradu. Paha menggesek paha dan dada menekan dada.

Hinata mengerjap kaget, tidak menyangka dengan gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Ini," Naruto berbisik, "yang disebut menggoda. Aku kira kau harusnya mempelajari ini jika ingin mendapatkan anak dari seorang pria."

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang tepatnya terjadi. Dia akan baru membuka mulutnya lagi ketika tubuhnya terempas, terimpit di antara tubuh Naruto dan dinding di belakang punggungnya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat pria itu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, membuatnya mendongak, lalu memiringkan kepala dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu gerakan cepat yang tidak terduga.

Jakun Naruto bergerak turun saat pria itu menelan ludah, pusing akibat yang ditimbulkan oleh perbuatannya sendiri. Bibir wanita itu lembut, manis, dan begitu panas di bawah sentuhan bibirnya yang bergerak tergesa.

Hinata kesulitan mengimbangi. Wanita itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia baru membuka mulut saat lidah Naruto memaksa masuk. Menyusuri rongga mulutnya, mengabsen semua gigi, langit-langit, dan bagian paling dalam mulutnya. Hinata hampir tersedak.

Naruto baru melepaskan wanita itu saat dirasa napasnya sudah memburu.

"Jadi, mau dilanjutkan? Aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini." pria itu menyeka bibir, tersenyum miring saat melihat reaksi Hinata yang di luar dugaan.

Kedua mata Hinata membeku. Terkejut bukan main. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat hingga merosot ke lantai.

Naruto berlalu begitu saja. Pria itu menggigit bibir bawah, kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Karena hal yang sama berlaku padanya. Detak jantungnya meningkat. Tubuhnya panas. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan adalah, di otaknya muncul hasrat untuk meniduri Hinata saat itu juga.

Dia benci fakta ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa menampik bahwa dia mulai peduli dengan Hinata. Keberadaan wanita itu yang begitu dekat memang tidak baik untuk kinerja jantungnya.

.

**Bab 4: Just One Night, But Change Everything**

**| 15 Februari 2018 |**

Hinata baru saja selesai mengecek dokumen ketika Naruto keluar ruangan. Wanita itu berdiri, membungkuk sejenak.

"Anda bebas dua jam ini. Ada hal lain yang Anda inginkan?" tanyanya sopan.

Ada yang salah. Wanita itu bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tatapannya tenang dan terkesan lebih dingin.

"Aku mau makan siang di luar. Bisakah kau mengantarku?" pinta Naruto.

Gila! Dia tidak sadar kalau baru saja dia meminta, terlebih pada wanita itu.

"Saya masih sibuk. Saya akan minta supir mengantar Anda." Wanita itu mendial nomor, kemudian mengkonfirmasi kalau supir sudah menunggu di depan.

Naruto tersenyum culas. Memang, apa yang dia harapkan? Dia tidak menyukai wanita itu, begitu pula sebaiknya.

"Presdir, besok saya mau cuti." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa mendadak?" Naruto mengernyit.

"Ada urusan pribadi."

"Pribadi?" suara Naruto terdengar menuntut. Hinata tahu. "Ya, pribadi." Dan tidak menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Hanya satu hari."

"Terima kasih."

"Dan ... bolehkah saya meminjam uang? Sedikit saja. Nanti saya kembalikan." Pinta Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam akan aku siapkan."

Wanita itu duduk kembali. Memfokuskan kedua matanya pada layar monitor. Semua pekerjaan harus selesai hari ini atau dia tidak akan bisa cuti dengan tenang.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hinata sudah pergi dari apartemen Naruto bahkan sebelum pria itu bangun. Dia juga meminjam uang pada Naruto.

Hari ini sahabatnya akan singgah dari Shizuoka ke Tokyo. Sudah sejak lama dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Terlebih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia sampaikan. Masalah pribadinya harus segera dituntaskan atau dia akan terlibat dalam masalah lain.

Hinata menunggu di sebuah Cafe. Toneri mengirim pesan akan tiba di sana jam sembilan. Setengah jam lagi.

Cafe itu tidak begitu ramai. Terdiri dari dua lantai. Kursinya kecil, tinggi dengan balutan warna hitam dan putih. Tangga menuju lantai dua dibuat berbelok, melingkar. Sementara lantai dua memiliki ukuran meja cukup besar. Satu meja dengan empat kursi. Di bagian jendela, terdapat meja kayu panjang dengan kursi hitam yang berjejer dari ujung ke ujung. Dan, di sanalah dia. Mengaduk kopi sambil melihat jalanan di luar.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" sapa seseorang, menyentak Hinata.

"Sangat lama. Kau sudah seperti perempuan, Tone!" pekik Hinata, memukul lengan Toneri keras.

Pria itu menggeser kursi, duduk di samping Hinata seraya tertawa. _Oh, _betapa dia merindukan pukulan maut itu.

"Kau bisa membuat tulang lenganku geser!" cibirnya, "...jadi? apa yang ingin Nona ini katakan pada sahabat tampannya? Apa kau bersedia pulang dan menikah denganku?"

Hinata menyorot tajam. "Berhenti bercanda atau aku buat kau tidak bisa bergerak saat ini juga!"

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hinata?"

Jeda sejenak. Hinata membuang muka. Mengaduk kembali kopinya pelan.

"Toneri, kau 'kan seorang pria. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau ada seseorang yang mendekatimu hanya karena alasan pribadinya yang mungkin akan merugikanmu?"

"Kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri?"

"Jawab saja!"

Pria bernama Toneri itu mengetuk dagu. Berpikir sejenak. Jelas, dia tidak mungkin memberikan jawaban main-main pada sahabatnya, Hinata. Wanita itu awam tentang pria.

"Tentu aku akan marah."

"Apa kau akan membencinya?" tanya Hinata lagi, waswas.

"Tergantung. Sejauh perempuan itu tidak mengusik sesuatu dalam diriku, tentu aku tidak akan membencinya."

Hinata tertunduk.

"_Ne ... _Tone ... sepertinya aku berada dalam masalah." Ucap Hinata, "aku tidak bisa menepati apa yang aku katakan pada ayah. Satu-satunya orang yang aku inginkan menjadi pendonor tidak mau memberikan. Jadi aku rasa, kali ini aku harus mengalah."

"Bukan berarti aku menyetujui menikah denganmu!" lanjut Hinata cepat-cepat.

Toneri tersenyum, lantas menggerakkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala Hinata, lembut.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Kau dan aku masih bisa memilih jalan lain."

Hinata hampir menangis. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia memang wanita gila. Menyalak dan suka kekerasan. Namun di hadapan pria itu, Toneri, sahabatnya, dia menjadi anak kecil. Disayang dan dimanja. Inilah alasan utama dia tidak ingin melakukannya dengan pria itu. Karena dia, Hyuuga Hinata tidak ingin kehilangan tempat bersandar.

.

Naruto bangun kesiangan. Dia berangkat dari apartemen pada pukul delapan lewat. Jalanan macet. Padahal siang ini ada rapat dengan perusahaan asing untuk membicarakan material yang akan digunakan untuk pembangunan Sabaku Grand Land.

Dia berada di tengah kemacetan ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria mengecup dahi wanita yang dia kenal. Di dalam sebuah Cafe lantai dua. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan, entah bagaimana, dia merasa terganggu. Secara tidak sadar genggamannya pada setir mengerat, bersamaan dengan gigi yang terkatup rapat.

Jadi ini alasan wanita itu cuti? Meninggalkan pekerjaan demi menemui seorang pria?

.

"_Wuah, _kau hebat sekali, Nona Hyuuga," Naruto bersandar di dekat pintu saat Hinata masuk apartemennya di malam hari.

"Kau ada masalah, Naruto?" tanya wanita itu tak acuh, melewati Naruto begitu saja kalau tidak lengannya dicekal.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" wanita menarik tangan yang sayang, tidak berhasil. Naruto merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka. Menekan dadanya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Naruto ... jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau terlihat menakutkan."

"Apa baru sekarang kau takut? Apa ciuman itu menakutimu?" ucap Naruto menohok Hinata.

"Bukan. Sikapmu yang berubahlah yang membuatku takut," ujarnya, "kau ... tidak seharusnya memberiku kesempatan. Karena itu membuatku berpikir kau tidak lagi membenciku. Dan itu menakutkan."

Pria itu terkesiap.

"Dan jika kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan lagi menginginkannya darimu."

Tangan Naruto melemas di kedua sisi.

"Malam ini aku akan pindah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Dan ini uangmu. Aku menggunakannya sedikit. Sisanya, kau bisa memotong gajiku."

Wanita itu masuk ruang ganti. Memasukkan pakaiannya yang hanya sedikit kemudian kembali ke hadapan Naruto untuk berpamitan.

Pria itu masih mematung hingga pintu apartemen kembali ditutup.

.

Esoknya, wanita itu tidak datang bekerja. Hanya mengirim pesan bahwa dia sakit hari ini dan tidak bisa masuk kerja. Naruto sangsi apakah wanita itu benar-benar sakit atau hanya pura-pura.

Hyuuga Hinata? Sakit? Entah kenapa terdengar sangat tidak cocok.

Dua hari kemudian, Hinata masih tidak masuk. Wanita itu bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi.

Naruto baru saja hendak keluar ruangan ketika bagian HR memberikan sebuah surat pengunduran diri Hinata. Dia buru-buru membaca surat itu, dan benar, itu adalah tulisan tangan Hinata.

Apakah wanita itu sudah menemukan pendonor? Atau, apakah pria yang dia lihat kemarin adalah pendonornya?

Naruto meremas surat tersebut. Harusnya dia bahagia, tetapi melihat bagaimana wanita itu berani membuat pengunduran diri setelah apa yang dilakukan, Naruto merasa tidak terima. Wanita itu merangsek masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan pergi setelah membuat ulah.

Dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Senang dan kecewa di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan setelah berbotol-botol minuman melewati kerongkongannya dan turun ke perut, dia masih tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana kurangajarnya wanita itu. Dia harus membuang wanita itu dari pikirannya sebelum kejadian lima tahun lalu terulang. Sebelum dia dipermalukan untuk kali kedua.

.

"Kenapa dompetku harus ketinggalan?" gumam Hinata. Wanita itu menaiki lift apartemen Naruto dengan tergesa. Malam ini, dia harus pulang ke Shizuoka.

Lift berdenting di lantai dua belas. Hinata menekan kode pass yang belum diganti. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika masuk ke apartemen tersebut. Dia menemukan Naruto mabuk sendirian di ruang tengah. Meja berukuran 60 x 120 cm di sana penuh dengan botol minuman.

"_Hei, _apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?!" pekik Hinata. Tidak percaya bahwa ruang tengah menjadi kacau balau. Di lantai pun, banyak botol bekas minum yang berserakan.

Pria itu tak acuh, malah hendak meminum lagi kalau tidak Hinata menghentikannya. "Kau ingin mati?!"

"Hinata? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau sudah pergi?"

"Aku memang akan pergi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Hinata ketus, hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

Pria itu bergerak cepat, buru-buru mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Kata siapa kau boleh pergi, _huh?_" pria itu mulai melantur.

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau kau kutembak mati di tempat!" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto, tapi pria itu bergerak lebih tangkas. Dengan sekali sentak, dia berhasil menarik Hinata, menindih wanita itu dengan cara mengunci kedua tangannya di kedua sisi.

Hinata baru mau buka mulut saat Naruto lagi-lagi menyatukan bibir mereka. Membuat Hinata bisa merasakan alkohol yang diminum pria itu.

Bibir Naruto bergerak tergesa, seolah mereka memiliki waktu yang terbatas. Mengecap dan bergerak memutar, kemudian melesatkan lidahnya untuk menginvasi seluruh mulut Hinata.

Wanita itu meronta, menendang Naruto yang hasilnya sia-sia. Pria itu terbakar nafsu. Birahinya memuncak.

Hinata memang ingin anak, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini; hubungan badan. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Naruto melucuti semua pakaiannya, menekan dadanya dan mengecap seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Harusnya Hinata melawan, namun satu sentuhan Naruto membuat sarafnya melemas. Wanita itu tidak tahu kalau berhubungan intim akan seperti ini. Kontrol dirinya melemah, sarafnya tidak mau menuruti apa maunya dan hanya merespon sentuhan pria itu.

Naruto meremas kedua miliknya, menggigit ujungnya dan menekan yang lain. Terutama di bagian bawah sana. Hinata menegang. Dia menggeleng di sela-sela ciuman yang Naruto lakukan. Melarang pria itu melakukan lebih, tapi faktanya, Naruto malah menarik satu kaki Hinata, melebarkan keduanya lebar-lebar sebelum memulai kegiatan utamanya.

Perih. Tubuhnya seolah dibelah dua. Naruto melesatkan miliknya dengan satu kali sentakan mematikan. Meredam teriakan Hinata dengan ciumannya yang memabukkan.

Hinata tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah suara-suara erangan dan desahan yang entah keluar dari mulut siapa. Decapan akibat kedua tubuh yang beradu dan lenguhan sarat akan kepuasan.

Malam itu, adalah malam di mana Naruto melakukan kesalahan fatal. Pria itu tidak mencintai Hinata, melainkan hanya ingin membuat dirinya melupakan wanita itu. Mengakhiri semuanya adalah yang dia inginkan. Namun, dia tidak tahu, bahwa apa yang dia lakukan, akan mengusung takdir lain di kemudian hari. Dan, hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah ciuman mesra yang dia berikan di kening seorang wanita tepat sebelum dirinya terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Heee ... aku kok buat rate M lagi? hahaha ... maafkan aku. Tidak eksplisit kok. Hanya sedikit.

Mungkin, cerita ini sangat biasa. Namun, Nao butuh angin sejuk. Kolab di sebelah, tak ubahnya membuat kepalaku nyut-nyutan. Terlalu menegangkan, kelam dan serasa mematikan.

Jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bab 5: When She Come Back**

**| 14 september 2018 |**

**Kediaman Hyuuga, Shizuoka**

Rumah besar yang membentang di tengah hamparan sawah itu mendadak hening. Siang ini, Hyuuga Hiashi selaku kepala keluarga hampir saja melakukan tindakan yang mungkin, disesalinya seumur hidup. Pria setengah abad tersebut emosi lantaran alasan yang diucapkan sang putri semata wayang hingga melayangkan tamparan. Itulah tepatnya yang Hiashi lakukan 12 jam lalu. Dan kini dia benar-benar menyesal.

Ruang tengah yang terdiri dari lantai dan tembok kayu tersebut diam membisu. Hiashi belum pernah merasa kehilangan setelah sepuluh tahun, tetapi dia baru saja melakukannya.

Sebelumnya, Hinata memang keras kepala, sangat. Namun kali ini lebih dari itu. Anak gadisnya hamil tujuh bulan dan kekeh tidak mau menikah. Padahal, di jaman sekarang, sulit membesarkan anak tanpa seorang suami, tetapi tidak di pikiran Hinata. Hiashi lagi-lagi terpancing emosi ketika Hinata bahkan tidak mau mengatakan siapa ayah bayi yang dikandungnya. Dan kalimat ancaman meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

_Katakan atau pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan nama Hyuuga!_

Hiashi memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, mengabaikan uluran tangan dari para abdinya. Pria itu mengerti alasan Hinata tidak mau menikah. Luka yang dia torehkan pada Hinata sepuluh tahun silam, mengubah gadis itu. Bisa dikatakan, semua ini salahnya. Hinata tidak percaya cinta, tidak menyukai laki-laki dan hidup bebas. Penggila uang dan jabatan. Bahkan tidak segan untuk melakukan judi demi meraup banyak uang dalam satu malam.

Di sinilah Hiashi sadar, bahwa apa pun yang dilakukan Hinata hanyalah bentuk pelarian. Hinata butuh sesuatu untuk membuat dirinya sendiri sibuk hingga tidak terpikirkan _kejadian itu. _Namun, lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat Hinata kembali. Mungkin, untuk saat ini, dia hanya perlu diam. Baik dia ataupun Hinata, perlu menenangkan diri dan berpikir. Karena tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran Hyuuga selain para Hyuuga.

.

Udara dingin berembus. Daun-daun kering mulai berguguran, berserakan di jalan dan terembus oleh angin. Para pejalan kaki mempercepat langkah, ingin segera sampai tempat tujuan. Musim gugur berada pada pertengahan musimnya. Terbukti dengan hujan rintik-rintik yang turun sejak kemarin sore. Tidak ada jeda sama sekali. Bagi banyak orang, musim seperti ini adalah saatnya bermalas-malasan di bawah hangatnya selimut atau meminum teh di bawah tatami bersama keluarga sambil menikmati cemilan, melakukan pembicaraan ringan. Namun, tidak sedikit juga yang tetap melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Karena bagi orang Jepang, tidak bekerja maka tidak makan.

Wanita itu keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah. Menunggu angkutan dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Membuat gaun putih yang hanya selutut dengan lengan pendek, tercetak jelas di tubuhnya. Terutama bagian perutnya yang besar.

Jujur, Hinata tidak tahu kemana dia harus pergi. Namun langkahnya membawa dirinya ke Tokyo.

Uangnya tandas dan dia lapar. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya sudah menendang sejak tadi, meminta jatah. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menelan air hujan sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Berita disiarkan ketika dia masih menunggu. Pewaris Namikaze Corp akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Designer Interior ternama dari keluarga Miku. Seorang pria tampan dan wanita cantik. Berlatar belakang sama-sama baik. Pasangan yang sempurna.

Hinata tersenyum samar. Mungkin, dia sudah sangat terlambat. Pria itu, sudah menemukan tambatan hati. Wanita yang sangat diidamkan, dicintai dan mencintainya. Alasan utama kenapa dia memilih menentang sang ayah.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Toneri, bahwa dia tidak bisa untuk melupakan pria itu, ayah dari bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Mungkin juga, dia harus membuktikan apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan, bahwa dia harus menemui pria itu. Setidaknya, sekali sebelum pria itu menikah. Dia perlu mengkonfirmasi apakah yang dia rasakan adalah cinta atau hanya sekedar keinginan semata.

.

"Apa? Wanita hamil? Tidak ada keluargaku yang sedang hamil." Naruto berdecap saat menerima telepon dari pihak lobi. Dia baru saja sampai setelah rapat panjang dengan Sabaku Corp perihal pemasaran Sabaku Grand Land.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak kenal! Jadi, bisakah kau usir saja?" pria itu melempar dasi, mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Usir dia?!" sebelum membanting telepon.

Dia merebahkan diri, menghela napas frustrasi. Sejak acara pertunangan, dia selalu merasa seperti ini. Tertekan. Padahal, dia mencintai tunangannya. Miku Shion adalah wanita karir yang lemah lembut, perhatian dan pengertian. Meski sedikit sekali waktu mereka bertemu atau menghabiskan waktu bersama, tetapi dia mencintai Shion. Wanita itu mengerti dirinya dan menerima dia apa adanya. Tidak menuntut banyak hal. Seharusnya, dia senang, tetapi pada kenyataannya, dia tidak merasa begitu. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda.

Dia hendak memejamkan mata ketika bel apartemen tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia akan memecat Shikamaru jika pria itu yang datang, karena pasalnya ini sudah sangat larut untuk bertamu.

Pintu terbuka, dan kedua mata pria itu membola. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua iris matanya.

Di depannya, wanita itu berdiri. Rambut panjangnya lepek. Gaunnya kotor dan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Namun, bukan itu yang menyita perhatian Naruto. Melainkan perut wanita itu yang membesar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucapnya setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadaran.

"Izinkan aku berteduh sebentar."

Naruto mengerutkan alis. Terakhir kali, wanita itu juga melakukan hal serupa dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

Hinata meremas kedua sisi gaunnya. "Aku mohon padamu."

"Kau bisa berteduh di lobi. Mereka tidak akan mengusirmu."

"Begitu?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Wanita itu membungkuk, berjalan menjauh darinya menuju lift yang terletak di ujung.

Benar. Dia memang harus seperti ini. Wanita itu tidak sepantasnya datang mengemis padanya lagi, terutama setelah mendapatan apa yang diinginkan. Anak?

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Hinata benar-benar mendapatkan pendonor dan hamil.

.

**| 15 september 2018 |**

**Namikaze Corporation**

Naruto menatap dokumen demi dokumen dengan teliti. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang perlu diselesaikan sebelum pernikahannya mingu depan.

Dia baru selesai ketika jam makan siang sudah terlewat. Shikamaru memberitahu akan ada rapat setelah ini dengan pihak Senju Inc di Heaven Fall Hotel. Benar-benar tidak ada waktu luang. Dia hanya meneguk air putih saja sebelum memasuki mobil, meluncur menuju tempat temu.

Dan di sanalah dia bertemu wanita itu, lagi. Di antara pejalan kaki yang memadati trotoar jalan. Rambut gelap dan gaun putihnya yang kotor begitu mencolok di mata. Dari kaca spion, Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana wanita itu berjalan gontai.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Shikamaru menoleh, penasaran dengan ekor mata Naruto yang mengarah ke arah lain.

"Tidak ada." dustanya.

Shikamaru hendak menginjak pedal ketika tabrakan baru saja terjadi di belakang. Sebuah mobil sedan baru saja menabrak seorang wanita. "_Hei_ ... ada apa di—" saat Naruto keluar mobil dengan tergesa dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di tempat kejadian.

"—NARUTO!" Shikamaru ikut keluar.

Wanita itu pingsan dengan darah yang keluar di sela kakinya.

Shikamaru terkesiap. Wanita hamil itu adalah Hinata. Dia baru saja mau buka suara dan tertahan saat melihat raut wajah Naruto. Mimik pria itu berubah. Bahkan sang pengendara mundur satu langkah.

"_Hei ... _Naru—"

"Aku akan mengurus ini nanti, Paman!" ucapnya seraya menggendong Hinata di kedua lengan. Tidak sadar bahwa aksi heroiknya mengundang banyak perhatian. Shikamaru segera merebut ponsel seorang pejalan kaki sebelum orang itu sempat mengunggahnya.

.

"Kau gila, Naruto?!" Shikamaru berkacak pinggang. Tidak habis pikir dengan atasan sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kau mengusirnya tanpa tahu dia punya uang atau tidak?"

"Dia bisa menghasilkan uang dalam satu malam. Apa yang perlu aku khawatirkan?" tanya Naruto datar. Wajah pria itu kembal berubah, terlihat lebih tenang dan sedikit—_dingin._

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau dia hanya perlu berjudi?" Shikamaru menggeram tidak percaya. "Dengan keadaannya sekarang? Kemana akalmu, Naruto?!"

Pria Nara itu mengusap wajah kasar, berjalan menjauh sejenak kemudian berbalik. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, jangan salahkan aku kalau Hyuuga Hiashi melubangi kepalamu?!"

Perdebatan mereka akan terus berlanjut kalau tidak dokter membuka ruangan dan memberi tahu kalau Hinata perlu istirahat. Dokter tersebut juga mengingatkan agar Naruto memperhatikan kondisi Hinata karena jika mereka telat sebentar saja, wanita itu harus melakukan operasi sesar untuk menyelamatkan bayinya.

"Aku bukan suaminya." Ucapnya. "Kami hanya menemukan dia pingsan di jalan dan kebetulan aku mengenalnya. Hanya itu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampaikan pada keluarganya untuk menjaganya." Sang dokter salah tingkah, buru-buru pergi dari sana.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum terendus oleh wartawan.

.

**| 16 September 2018 |**

Esoknya, saat Shikamaru hendak berkunjung, pria itu tidak menemukan Hinata di mana pun. Hanya ada selang infus dan kasur kosong yang ditinggalkan. Padahal, dia ingin sekali bertanya, apa hubungan wanita itu dan Naruto selain mantan sekretaris dan atasan hingga membuat Naruto mengulurkan tangan di depan umum. Karena setahunya, Naruto tidak begitu peduli dengan wanita.

Dia terengah di taman rumah sakit dan berhasil menemukan Hinata berdiri membelakangi tidak jauh darinya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar apa yang wanita itu bicarakan, terlebih dengan siapa.

"Dengar, aku sudah menolongmu. Jadi aku mohon pergilah dari hadapanku karena aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu!"

"Kau masih membenciku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku membencimu?"

"Tidak. Aku bersyukur kalau kau masih membenciku," wanita itu tersenyum samar, "karena dengan begitu ini semua akan menjadi mudah."

"Aku datang untuk membalas jasamu yang waktu itu. Izinkan aku memberikan kado pernikahan untukmu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Seingatnya, Hinata bukan seorang wanita lembut. Wanita itu tidak pernah meminta izin atas segala tindakan seenaknya.

"Kau mau memberikan apa? Mobil? Rumah beserta isinya?"

"Aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu sekarang. Tapi mungkin, segera."

"Kau akan berjudi?"

Hinata terkesiap. Mulutnya terkatup dan terbuka sejenak. Tidak menyangka pilihan kalimat tanya yang Naruto gunakan.

"Tidak. Untukmu, aku akan menghasilkan uang dengan cara baik-baik. Namun karena aku tidak membawa data yang diperlukan, aku akan bekerja dengan cara lain. Kau pernah mengatakan, akan mengizinkanku tinggal kalau aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, ingat?"

"Itu—"

"Seorang pria memegang perkataannya, bukan?"

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum, memukul Naruto secara telak. Pria itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjawab—_iya. _

.

**Bab 6: Like Family**

**| 17 september 2018 |**

Sesuai janjinya kemarin, mulai hari ini, Hinata akan menjadi pengurus rumah tangga di apartemennya. Karena dia hanya memiliki satu kamar, Hinata terpaksa tidur di ruang ganti. Setidaknya tempat itu layak dari pada ruang tengah. Namun, ada yang membuat Naruto heran. Biasanya, Hinata akan menolak. Berargumen tidak masuk akal dan memaksa Naruto menuruti kehendaknya, tetapi kali ini, wanita itu diam saja saat disuruh tidur di ruang ganti dengan Futon.

Naruto menyeduh teh hangat, memberikan segelas pada wanita itu. "Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan tinggal?"

"Karena aku harus membeli kado pernikahan, berarti aku akan tinggal sampai hari pernikahanmu."

"Tapi aku ingin kau pergi secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin Shion tahu kalau aku mempekerjakan wanita hamil. Dia mungkin akan salah paham."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Jangan khawatir."

Aneh. Hinata tidak mungkin sepenurut ini. Atau wanita itu sudah berubah? Apa kehamilan bisa mempengaruhi seseorang?

_Dia tidak tahu._

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan pakaian seperti itu. Mandilah dan pakai pakaianku dulu. Aku akan meminta seseorang membelikan beberapa untukmu." Ucapnya santai. "Dan aku akan memotong sebagian gajimu." Pria itu berlalu. Menghubungi seseorang. Menyisakan Hinata yang diam-diam tersenyum.

Pria itu baik. Hinata tahu. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat jahat meskipun pria itu ingin. Jadi selagi dia bisa, dia akan tinggal di sisi pria itu sampai hari di mana dia tidak bisa tinggal.

.

Naruto sedang menonton berita ketika Hinata keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih sebatas pertengahan paha. Wanita itu menggelung rambutnya menggunakan handuk, dan berdiri di samping Naruto dengan canggung.

Pria itu terkesiap. Jakunnya bergerak turun. Sabun beraroma mint yang biasa dia gunakan, entah kenapa tercium lebih menyengat. Namun, bukan itu. Melainkan apa yang menyembul dari balik kemeja tersebut. Dua gundukan yang berisi dan perut yang membesar Hinata terlihat sangat jelas jika dilihat dari samping. Sadar diperhatikan, wanita itu berusaha menarik kemejanya ke bawah yang hasilnya sia-sia. Naruto sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Duduklah!" pria itu membuang muka, acuh tak acuh. Beralih channel, mencari pelampiasan.

Hinata duduk di samping, membuat sofa putih itu bergoyang. Naruto bertaruh, berat badan Hinata naik banyak dari terakhir kali.

"Apa yang mau kau tonton?" wanita itu bertanya, sadar kalau channel sudah Naruto ganti puluhan kali hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Tidak ada yang menarik!"

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke luar bersama calon istrimu? Kalian tidak memilih baju pengantin?"

"Dia sedang sibuk. Kemungkinan lusa baru ada waktu."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam? Aku akan membuatnya." Wanita itu beranjak menuju dapur. Menggulung lengan kemeja sampai siku dan mulai memilih bahan di kulkas.

"Aku masih belum mendengar. Kau mau apa?"

Naruto terperanjat, dia sadar baru saja telah memperhatikan wanita itu. "Apa saja."

.

Sebagai seorang pria lajang, baru kali ini Naruto merasakannya. Biasanya dia akan memilih makan malam di luar atau kadang tidak makan sama sekali. Namun berkat wanita itu, dia duduk di meja makan dengan masakan mewah. Hinata memang sering memasak, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu enggan memanjakan perut orang lain. Dan kali ini Naruto akan mencicipi hidangannya untuk kali pertama.

Satu suapan berhasil dia telan. Dan Naruto tertegun dibuatnya. Masakan Hinata enak, bahkan sangat enak.

"Ada yang salah?" wanita itu meletakkan sendok, menatap Naruto ragu-ragu. Namun pria itu tidak menjawab, menikmati makanannya dalam diam.

.

**| 18 september 2018 |**

"Kopi, Naruto?" Shikamaru mengangkat cangkir, duduk di sofa dalam ruangan Naruto, menyeduh kopi sambil menekuni pekerjaan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah sarapan." Jawabnya datar, mengundang tatapan aneh Shikamaru. Ayolah, Naruto belum menikah tapi sudah bisa merasakan namanya sarapan.

"Pengurus rumah tangga, _ya?_" si pria Nara tersenyum misterius, sedikit menggoda.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Shika? Aku tahu tatapanmu sudah aneh sejak kemarin."

Shikamaru menyesap kopi santai, mengulur waktu sejenak demi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

"Hanya atasan dan bawahan, dulu."

"Dulu? Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Kau bahkan mengizinkan dia tinggal."

"Selama dia bisa menekuni pekerjaannya, aku tidak akan protes. Lagi pula dia tidak akan tinggal lama. Memang, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Naruto, kau ini pria dan dia wanita, terlebih, sedang hamil. Wanita hamil biasanya terlihat lebih menggoda dari biasanya karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya berubah, lebih berisi. Dan itu adalah ancaman terbesar seorang pria."

"Pengalaman membuktikan, _eh_?" Naruto terkekeh pelan, sadar bahwa Shikamaru sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pria yang akan menikah. Harusnya kau jaga sikap. Terlebih, jika suaminya sampai tahu, kau pasti dipenggal!"

"Suami? Hinata tidak menikah."

Shikamaru tersedak ludahnya sendiri, melotot ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah datar. Seolah-olah apa yang dia ucapkan adalah hal lumrah.

"Kau ingin mengatakan—"

"Dia melakukan pembuahan buatan. Jadi dia tidak memiliki suami."

Hening sejenak. Shikamaru tidak bertanya lagi.

.

Hinata memijat pinggangnya yang sakit. Dia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan sebelum makan siang. Hanya tinggal memasak makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri atau mungkin, kalau dia sempat, dia bisa mengantarkan makan siang ke kantor. Dia juga perlu jalan-jalan, terlebih di usia kandungan yang mau menginjak delapan bulan.

Dia mengelap keringat yang membasahi kening, sebelum beranjak ke ruang ganti untuk ganti baju. Naruto membelikan beberapa gaun ibu hamil untuk dia kenakan selama tinggal di sini.

Siang ini, dia mengenakan gaun merah selutut bermotif polkadot berlengan pendek dan cardigan berwarna putih gading. Setelah menyisir rambutnya dan kembali menggelungnya rapi, dia ke luar apartemen. Memastikan tidak ada yang melihat karena sesuai janjinya, dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto terganggu.

Jarak apartemen dan Namikaze Corp cukup jauh. Hinata perlu waktu empat puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Permisi, Pak. Bisa Anda berikan ini ke ruang Presdir?" pinta Hinata pada seorang penjaga di depan.

Sang penjaga mengernyit, melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. "Dari siapa?"

"Dari pengurus rumah tangga. Beliau meninggalkannya pagi ini."

.

Shikamaru baru saja melewati gerbang saat seorang penjaga memanggil. "Nara-san!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada titipan untuk Presdir. Dari pengurus rumah tangga. Katanya beliau meninggalkannya pagi ini jadi dia datang untuk mengantar."

"Pengurus rumah tangga?" Shikamaru mengernyit.

"Seorang wanita hamil cantik berambut gelap."

"Cantik?" bibir pria itu tersenyum, mengambil kotak bekal untuk di bawa ke ruangan Naruto.

Shikamaru terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Hyuuga berharga diri tinggi mau melakukan pekerjaan rendah sampai mengantarkan bekal untuk Naruto. Tanpa bertanya, pria itu paham betul apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada wanita itu. Namun, dia enggan untuk ikut campur. Karena mau bagaimanapun, Naruto sudah memilih pasangan hidupnya.

"Apa ini?" Naruto mengernyit melihat sekotak bekal di hadapannya. Tumbuk tiga dengan balutan kain bermotif bunga matahari.

"Dari pengurus rumah tangga."

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Kapan?"

"Ini dititipkan ke penjaga di gerbang depan," Shikamaru melirik, "sepertinya enak."

"Makanlah! Aku sudah kenyang."

"Serius?"

Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan Shikamaru menandaskan bekalnya.

Jujur, Naruto tidak paham dengan Hinata. Seingatnya, wanita itu tidak pernah peduli dengan dia. Pecinta diri sendiri dan anti untuk memikirkan orang lain. Mungkin, wanita itu memang datang untuk membalas jasanya, tetapi baik dulu maupun sekarang, yang wanita itu lakukan adalah merangsek ke dalam hidupnya dan mengacak-acaknya selagi bisa.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Membuat ingatan menyela di kepalanya. Seorang wanita yang berpenampilan berantakan meronta di bawah kungkungannya. Wanita yang bahkan tidak dia ingat jelas bagaimana rupa dan wajahnya. Wanita yang mungkin, dia hancurkan hidupnya lantaran emosi pada malam itu. Naruto tidak mau tahu. Kalau wanita itu memang bukan halusinasi, harusnya kini dia dituntut atau diminta pertanggung jawaban. Namun hingga sekarang, tidak ada berita miring yang menerpa dirinya. Hal yang membuat dirinya yakin bahwa ingatan yang baru saja hanyalah ilusi dan halusianasi semata.

.

Naruto mendorong pintu apartemen, tercengang karena keadaan tempatnya menjadi terang benderang. Seingatnya, dia tinggal sendiri. _Ah, _dia melupakan kalau sekarang ada pengurus rumah tangga. Mungkin, wanita itu sedang menonton televisi dengan bungkus makanan di mana-mana dan dia harus membereskan semua kekacauannya sebelum beranjak tidur.

Dan asumsinya terbukti tidak benar. Dia menemukan Hinata melipat pakaian di ruang tengah sambil bersandar di sofa. Keadaan apartemennya juga bersih, jauh lebih bersih dan rapi dari biasanya.

"Sudah pulang? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan." Wanita itu berdiri dengan susah payah. Mungkin, pinggangnya sakit karena kandungan yang terlalu besar.

Naruto mengerjap. Dia baru sadar bahwa baru saja, Hinata melepaskan jasnya dan membawanya ke tempat pakaian kotor sebelum beralih ke meja makan. Semuanya dilakukan wanita itu dengan cepat dan cekatan, seolah sudah terbiasa. Terlebih malam ini, wanita itu mengenakan piama bermotif kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat lebih—_manis?_

"Mau makan atau mandi dulu?" wanita itu bertanya dari balik dapur, menyentak Naruto.

"Badanku lengket. Aku mau mandi dulu." Pria itu buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Mendinginkan kepala.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, Naruto sudah duduk di meja makan. Menyantap makan malam yang lagi-lagi terasa enak di lidahnya.

"Kau yang mengantar makan siang?" tanya Naruto pelan, tanpa melihat Hinata.

"Iya. Kau habiskan?"

"Besok jangan dilakukan. Kalau sampai ada yang tahu, gosip akan cepat menyebar secepat mengedipkan mata."

"Baiklah." Wanita itu tidak mencoba berdebat. Memakan makanannya dalam diam. Dan selesai tepat sebelum semuanya habis. Dia permisi untuk tidur lebih dulu.

.

Pria itu terbangun di tengah malam. Menuju ke dapur, mengambil air dingin untuk melegakan dahaga tepat saat kedua irisnya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang wanita. Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menyadari itu adalah Hinata. Wanita itu duduk di karpet ruang tamu sambil meneguk sesuatu. Kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Tangannya pelan-pelan mengelus pinggang dan mengusap perut secara bergantian.

Namun, siapa peduli?

Ya, harusnya dia tidak peduli. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Sebenarnya, berapa usia kandungan Hinata hingga terlihat sebesar itu? Sejak pertama, wanita itu tidak membahasnya sama sekali. Bersikap seolah-olah itu bukan penghalang. Wanita itu juga tidak membahas detail perihal kedatangannya yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Naruto sangsi bahwa tujuan Hinata tidak hanya ingin memberikannya kado. Karena malam itu, Hinata datang basah kuyup. Persis seperti anak gadis yang diusir orang tuanya.

.

**Bab 7: Do Something. Because It's be Dangerous**

**| 18 September 2018 |**

Hari ini, Naruto mengambil cuti—_lebih tepatnya—_terpaksa memboyong pekerjaan ke rumah karena acara temunya sore ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah bangun. Membuat sarapan, menyuci pakaian dan melakukan bersih-bersih. Pria itu heran, berapa jam Hinata tidur? Karena seingatnya Hinata masih terjaga pada pukul dua dini hari.

Wanita itu tengah duduk di karpet, meluruskan kakinya yang terlihat lebih besar dari pertama kali datang. Naruto duduk di sofa, membaca dokumen yang dia bawa pulang sambil membiarkan televisi menyala.

"_Hei ..._ sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Pria itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Apa?" Hinata masih meluruskan kaki, berusaha menyentuh ujung kakinya yang terkesan sulit.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Sekitar tujuh bulan lebih atau menginjak delapan bulan. Aku tidak yakin."

"Sekitar? Kau tidak tahu usia kandunganmu sendiri?"

Hinata menegapkan tubuhnya, mengelus pinggang yang terasa pegal. "Aku belum pernah periksa sebelumnya."

Hening. Naruto terdiam tidak percaya. Untuk ukuran orang yang sangat menginginkan anak, Hinata terlalu tidak peduli.

"Kau baru saja masuk rumah sakit kemarin lusa. Bayimu bisa terpaksa dikeluarkan kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan kau masih mengatakan tidak tahu?"

"Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, 'kan? Bayiku baik-baik saja. Dia itu hebat, asal kau tahu." wanita itu tersenyum bangga, membuat Naruto kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku berdoa semoga dia tidak mewarisi sifatmu."

Wanita itu tersinggung. Cemberut, lantas menggembungkan pipi sebal.

"...jadi? Siapa Ayahnya? Apa pria berambut putih itu?" akhirnya Naruto mengatakannya. Dia sendiri juga heran, kenapa dia terkesan sangat ingin tahu.

"Maksudmu Toneri? Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" wanita itu menoleh, menatap heran.

Ayolah, baru beberapa detik lalu dia mengerut sebal dan sekarang sudah bisa berekspresi polos? Apa semua wanita hamil itu sama?

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Otsutsuki Toneri?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Anak Kepala Polisi itu?!" Naruto mulai kehilangan kendali. Pria itu menegakkan tubuh, setengah tidak percaya.

"Ya. Toneri yang itu."

"Bayi itu anaknya?!"

"Jangan bercanda! Dia sahabatku. Aku tidak mungkin membuatnya terjebak denganku seumur hidup hanya karena seorang anak."

Pria itu berdeham sejenak, duduk kembali dengan gestur canggung.

"Jadi kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin, belum. Aku belum memutuskan apakah akan bersamanya atau tidak." ucap Hinata ambigu.

.

Sore ini, Shion meminta janji temu. Dia dan Naruto harus melakukan pemilihan baju pengantin sesuai jadwal yang ditentukan. Namun pria itu tidak kunjung datang padahal ini sudah pukul lima. Terlambat satu jam dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan.

Naruto datang dengan tergopoh. Dia kesulitan menemukan tempat parkir dan berujung harus lari sejauh delapan ratus meter untuk segera ke tempat temu.

"Kau mandi keringat."

"Ya. Maafkan aku." Pria itu menegapkan tubuh, meraih tangan Shion untuk digenggam.

"Kau kelihatan sedang senang."

"Apa terlihat begitu?"

Shion tersenyum. "Ya. Sangat jelas."

"Entahlah." Pria itu ikut tersenyum.

Sesuatu tampaknya sudah membuat dia bahagia. Siang ini, dia menemani Hinata pergi ke dokter kandungan. Melakukan USG dan untuk kali pertama, dia melihat bayi di dalam kandungan yang bergelung lucu. Tangan dan kakinya begitu mungil. Terlihat sangat nyaman di dalam sana. Entah bagaimana, dia merasa bahagia. Ada rasa penasaran, bagaimana rupa bayi kecil itu saat sudah sampai dunia? Sungguh rasa yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan.

"Naruto!" Shion memanggil ketika sedari tadi Naruto hanya melamun. Pria itu menunggu Shion mencoba gaun dan diam saja saat calon mempelainya di depan mata.

"Ya?" Pria itu tersentak. "_Ah, _kau cantik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Anggun?"

Shion tertawa. Naruto memang bukan orang yang akan mengumbar kata rayuan, dia tahu.

.

Naruto tersenyum canggung menanggapi Shion yang tertawa. Jika saja wanita itu tahu bahwa dia sedang memikirkan wanita lain, maka dia berada dalam masalah besar. Karena seorang pria yang akan menikah tidak sepantasnya berbuat begitu. Dia sadar betul, tapi secara tidak sadar tetap melakukannya, berkali-kali.

Saat Shion mencoba gaun yang lain di balik tirai, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. Melihat-lihat gaun lain. Dan minatnya jatuh pada gaun selutut dengan bagian atas yang hanya sebatas dada dan bagian bawah mengembang. Mungkin, jika Hinata yang mengenakan, akan terlihat sangat manis. Terlebih dengan perutnya yang besar dan tubuhnya yang berisi.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?" tanya Shion.

"Apa? Tidak ada. Tadi ada yang lucu di luar sana." Pria itu tersadar. Mengutuk diri sendiri yang dengan bejatnya mengabaikan calon istrinya sendiri.

Dan hari ini entah kenapa terasa sangat membosankan. Dia tidak fokus dengan apa yang Shion katakan. Padahal, sebelumnya dia sangat menunggu hari ini. Ingin segera bertemu Shion dan kabur dari apartemennya yang terasa pengap akibat kehadiran Hinata. Namun sekarang, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia ingin segera pulang. Penasaran dengan apa yang wanita berambut gelap itu lakukan selama sisa hari ini setelah mengetahui usia dan keadaan kandungannya. Mungkin, wanita itu sedang memasak dengan cara menggelung rambutnya di atas. Atau mengelus pinggangnya yang terasa sakit sambil membaca buku.

"Kau kelihatan gelisah. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Shion khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja. Kau perlu istirahat. Besok kerja, 'kan?" Shion menarik Naruto dari keramaian, menuju tempat parkir.

.

Malam itu, Hinata berjalan ke luar untuk membuang sampah. Dia duduk-duduk sejenak di taman apartemen untuk menghirup udara segar. Hari ini, dia sangat senang karena Naruto mau mengantarkannya pergi periksa. Pria itu tidak jahat, tidak acuh tak acuh pula. Beruntung bagi wanita yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. Pasti diperhatikan dan disayang layaknya permata.

Dia beranjak, karena setelah ini harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengatakan, akan makan di luar dan pulang larut. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang sedang bercumbu mesra di lapangan parkir. Sang wanita yang memagut bibir sang pria, dan sang pria yang penuh nafsu merapatkan diri ke arah sang wanita.

Ciuman itu begitu dalam, sang pria melepaskan sang wanita ketika dirasa sudah kehabisan napas.

Tidak ingin melihat adegan panas selanjutnya, Hinata memilih pergi. Jadi, wanita berambut pirang itu adalah calon istri Naruto? Pantas saja. Mereka serasi. Naruto tidak salah memilih calon istri.

.

"Aku pulang." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Apartemennya gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata di sana. Mungkin, wanita itu sudah tidur.

Lampu dinyalakan dan dia menemukan Hinata menenggak sebuah obat di dekat sofa. Di tempat biasa wanita itu sering melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau minum?" Naruto mendekat, berusaha meraih botol obat dari tangan Hinata yang hasilnya percuma. Wanita itu menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Menggelang sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Kau mematikan lampu. Jadi aku pikir kau sudah tidur, tapi aku menemukanmu di sini. Kau sering meminumnya. Sebenarnya, apa itu?" Naruto berjongkok di depan Hinata, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Ini vitamin ibu hamil."

"Kau sering meminumnya dini hari. Aku sangsi kalau itu adalah obat tidur."

Hinata tersentak. Dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto tahu. Padahal dia selalu meminumnya dini hari, agar bisa segera terlelap karena sejak hamil dia sulit mendapatkan kantuk.

Curiga dengan perubakan ekspresi Hinata, dengan satu gerakan cepat, pria itu berhasil mengambil obat tersebut. Mimiknya berubah ketika menyadari apa itu. Dugaannya benar.

"Sejak kapan kau meminumnya?"

Hinata tertunduk. "Kembalikan."

"Aku tanya—" ucapnya tertahan. Wajah Hinata mendadak suram seperti ingin menangis. Tangannya gemetar. Sementara jari-jemarinya saling menekan satu sama lain.

"Kembalikan padaku, Naruto ... aku mohon padamu."

Pria itu meletakkan botol tersebut di depan Hinata. Mengalah. Wanita itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya, seolah botol itu adalah barang berharga.

"Apa kehamilan ini menyulitkanmu?" ucapnya perhatian, mendekat ke arah Hinata yang membelakangi dirinya dengan menekuk lutut.

"..."

"Kau sering memijat pinggangmu. Apa itu terasa sakit?" pria itu lagi-lagi mendekat. Merapatkan diri untuk menyentuh pinggang Hinata, memijatnya pelan yang menyentak wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata bergerak mundur.

"Aku mengejutkanmu?" Naruto memberi jeda, "aku hanya ingin memijat pingangmu. Apa ada yang salah?" pria itu menatap polos, tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata terlihat segelisah itu.

"Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Kemarilah!" pria itu duduk bersila, mengambil bantal di sofa dan menepuknya pelan; memberi kode pada Hinata untuk berbaring di sana.

Dengan gerakan canggung, Hinata menurut. Wanita itu berbaring di pangkuan Naruto beralaskan bantal. Pria itu mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata.

Sentuhan pertama, Hinata memejamkan mata. Bulu kuduknya meremang hanya dengan satu sentuhan Naruto. Pria itu memijat pinggangnya dengan gerakan sangat lembut.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selama sisa hari ini sampai kelelahan seperti ini?"

"Aku menyetrika pakaian. Menguras akuarium dan membuang sampah. Hanya itu."

Naruto diam sejenak, memikirkan bahan perbincangan selanjutnya yang menarik perhatian Hinata, atau apa pun yang akan membuat keduanya berbicara panjang.

"Sebenarnya, aku penasaran. Sudah dua hari sejak kau tinggal, tapi kau belum pernah mengatakannya."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau datang dengan keadaan seperti itu pada malam itu?"

Hening sejenak. Mulut Hinata terkatup dan terbuka. Bingung mau mengatakan apa. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Naruto. Ingin tinggal dengan pria itu untuk memastikan perasaannya.

"Aku diusir oleh Ayah."

"Lagi?"

"Ya."

"Masih dengan alasan sama?"

"Tidak. Ayah mengusirku karena aku tidak mengatakan siapa Ayah dari bayi ini."

Naruto terenyak, tapi dia mencoba berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Ayahmu hanya ingin tahu cucunya anak siapa, 'kan?"

"Untuk apa? Jika aku mengatakannya, tidak ada yang berubah. Dia tidak mungkin datang dan aku tidak mungkin mengemis padanya." Ujar Hinata dingin.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin merindukan pria seperti itu. Pria hanya menginginkan anak. Seseorang yang bisa mewarisi tahtanya kelak."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Jeda sejenak, Hinata menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat.

"Tujuan pernihakan adalah demi seorang keturunan, tapi bagi seorang pria, setelah mendapatkan keturunan, maka pernikahan itu tidak lagi penting. Makhluk seperti mereka tidak peduli dengan wanita yang mengandung anak mereka. Mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan dan merawatnya. Mereka juga tidak peduli jika wanita itu sakit. Asalkan anaknya baik-baik saja, bagi mereka, itu bukan masalah!"

"Hina—"

"Bahkan jika wanita itu meninggal, para pria tidak akan peduli asalkan anaknya masih hidup. Jadi katakan, untuk apa ada pernikahan?"

"Hina—" Naruto terkesiap. Wanita itu, menangis. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata, menangis. Dan tanda dia bisa sadari, tangannya sudah mengusap rambut wanita itu. Mengusapnya lembut. Seolah dia tahu bahwa itulah yang dibutuhkan wanita itu.

Hinata tertidur setelah cukup lama menangis. Naruto diam membisu. Sesuatu tampak salah di matanya, seperti semua akan berjalan ke arah yang berbahaya. Seharusnya, dia tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya dia bersikap kasar pada wanita itu, tapi tanpa bisa dia kendalikan, dia berinteraksi seperti biasa. Seakan-akan itu adalah hal wajar untuk dia lakukan pada wanita itu. Dan jika boleh dikatakan, dia menyukai keadaan mereka yang seperti ini.

Wanita itu, Hinata, tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi paling lemahnya pada orang lain. Tidak akan buka suara tentang sesuatu yang sangat pribadi. Namun satu jam lalu, dia berhasil melakukannya. Hinata mengatakan alasan kenapa dia tidak mau menikah. Wanita itu mengalami kejadian pahit yang tidak bisa Naruto bayangkan.

.

**| 19 September 2018 |**

Hinata mengerjap. Kulitnya merasakan embusan udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Sesuatu seperti sedang mendekapnya. Dan kedua matanya membola melihat posisinya sekarang. Dia berada di atas ranjang bersama Naruto yang memeluknya erat. Dia pikir ini adalah mimpi, tapi setelah satu tamparan dia layangkan ke wajahnya sendiri, dia merasakan sakit. Ini bukan mimpi.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri, sebelum jantungnya berdetak lebih berbahaya. Aksinya baik-baik saja kalau Naruto tidak membuka mata. Pria itu sama terkejutnya. Kemudian melompat dari tempat tidur seolah melihat hantu.

"Hinata? Apa yang—" pria itu menggeram tidak percaya, "—kita lakukan?"

"Itu apa yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mengingat.

"Benar. Aku membawamu ke sini karena kau ketiduran setelah menangis tadi malam," ucapnya, "aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, 'kan?"

Hinata buru-buru menggeleng. Meyakinkan Naruto bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi. Wanita itu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan keluar kamar. Meminta izin untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Keduanya sama-sama mengumpat dalam diam. Bersumpah tidak melakukan apa-apa satu sama lain. Semalam suasana begitu emosional. Jadi jika terjadi sesuatu, mungkin itu adalah hal wajar.

.

"Bawa bekal saja. Kau hampir terlambat!" Hinata memasukkan sekotak bekal kecil ke dalam tas Naruto. Sementara pria itu masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatu.

"Aku berangkat."

"Tasnya!"

Pria itu berbalik, membungkuk sejenak untuk mengambil tas dari tangan Hinata.

"Jas dan dasinya ketinggalan."

Naruto kembali berbalik. Memakai dasinya buru-buru sambil sesekali melirik penampilan Hinata.

Semalam, Naruto tidak memperhatikan. Wanita itu mengenakan piama pertengahan paha dengan seutas tali tipis sebagai penyangga. Membiarkan bagian bahunya terbuka begitu saja. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat satu secara asal, membuat anak rambutnya menjuntai di beberapa sisi. Manis dan terkesan menggoda.

"Kau yakin bisa memakainya?" Hinata mengernyit, menatap Naruto yang melilit tangannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." Pria itu menunduk, pasrah. Dia tidak tahu kalau kecerdasannya tiba-tiba turun drastis hanya karena pikiran yang tidak senonoh.

Hinata meraih dasi Naruto. Melepaskan jari pria itu dari lilitan dasi dan mengikatnya ulang.

Naruto menahan napas. Ini kali pertama Hinata melakukannya. Diperhatikan, Hinata tidak terlalu tinggi. Hanya sebatas dagu Naruto. Bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya mancung, pipinya tembem dan bibirnya penuh. Kalau tidak salah ingat, dia pernah mencicipinya. Meski hanya sekali, dia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Manis dan memabukkan.

"Sudah selesai." Hinata menepuk pelan dada Naruto yang membuat darah pria itu berdesir.

.

Sebuah pemandangan tidak biasa bagi Shikamaru melihat sang Presdir menenteng tas dengan wajah sumringah di pagi hari. Bahkan dari jauh, Shikamaru bisa mendengar siulannya, seolah-olah sesuatu baik baru saja terjadi.

Jika di semua hari Naruto akan melewatkan begitu saja meja sekretaris, maka hari ini pria itu menyempatkan diri menyapa staffnya. Mengundang decap heran hingga banyak orang menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Shikamaru tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya. Pria itu mengikuti Naruto, menyusulnya ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau terlihat sangat menakutkan. Jangan katakan kau memiliki kepribadian ganda." Shikamaru mendekat, memeriksa wajah Naruto yang ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Tidakkah hari ini cerah?" Naruto memutar kursi, meletakkan tasnya di samping sebelum beralih ke kotak bekal yang dia bawa.

Shikamaru mengambil satu langkah mundur. Pasalnya hari ini hujan turun sejak dini hari, tidak ada tanda-tanda terang. Dia sangsi kalau Naruto benar-benar sudah gila, butuh obat.

"Jangan menakutiku lebih dari ini," Shikamaru was-was, "katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tidak ada." dustanya.

"Jangan berbohong. Wajahmu menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi ... Shion atau Hinata?"

"Menurutmu, yang mana?"

"Naruto, aku takut kalau apa yang aku pikirkan adalah benar."

"Benar apanya?"

"Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Hinata, 'kan? ingat, kau pria yang akan menikah. Besok adalah hari terakhirmu sebelum cuti menikah."

Naruto tertawa, terbahak-bahak. "Aku dengan Hinata? Jangan konyol! Meski aku tertarik sekalipun, aku tidak akan menikah dengannya. Dia dan aku jelas berbeda, kau tahu?"

"Jangan bermain api. Kau tahu apa akibatnya."

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Aku tekankan sekali lagi, semua aman." Wajah Naruto meyakinkan, begitu teguh.

Shikamaru berangsur pergi setelah itu. Menutup pintu tepat setelah Naruto merubah ekspresinya. Wajah pria itu mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

Naruto jelas tahu apa yang dia rasakan, tetapi dia tidak berani menarik kesimpulan kalau-kalau apa yang dikhawatirkan Shikamaru adalah benar.

.

**Bab 8: First Date?**

**| 20 September 2018 |**

Sore ini, tepat saat matahari menyisakan batang cahaya di barat, Naruto pulang hanya untuk mengajak wanita hamil itu ke luar. Pria itu berdalih, bahwa dia harus membalas Hinata atas yang kemarin; bekal hangat yang membuat perutnya terasa nyaman seharian.

Awalnya, Hinata menolak keras. Wanita itu jelas mengerti bahwa Naruto tidak boleh terlihat bersamanya di depan khalayak, tetapi pria itu tidak menerima penolakan. Mendorong lembut Hinata ke ruang ganti.

Hinata tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya Naruto pikirkan. Karena seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mulai menyukai perubahan sikap Naruto. Setiap kalimat yang pria itu ucapkan, bagaimana pria itu menatap, berbicara, atau setiap jengkal gerak-geriknya. Yang melekat di dalam pria itu—_apa pun_—dia senang hanya dengan menatapnya.

Maka, selagi Naruto memberi kesempatan, membuka tangan padanya, Hinata akan meraihnya. Meski hanya sebentar, Hinata tetap akan menikmati. Menikmati sampai dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

Dan keduanya pun berakhir di sebuah tempat bernama Daisy Restaurant & Bar yang terletak di pusat kota.

Hinata tidak bisa menampik bahwa dirinya tengah tersanjung. Naruto membawanya ke sebuah tempat tidak biasa. Tempat itu; Daisy Restaurant & Bar memiliki sentuhan ajaib dalam pandangan pertama. Jalan setapaknya terbuat dari bambu yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Di bagian depan, berjajar bunga hias yang terbuat dari bahan daur ulang. Warna-warni. Jika masuk ke dalam, kalian akan menemukan beberapa jalur yang berbeda.

"Keluarga?" sang pelayan membungkuk, mengarahkan kedua orang itu ke jalur pertama yang memang dikhususkan untuk keluarga.

Namun, dengan senyum canggung di wajah, Naruto mengacungkan tiga jari.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada tempat seperti ini." Hinata menatap sekitar, mengubah pancaran di matanya. Dia sangsi dengan apa yang dia lihat. Pasalnya, di sekeliling, mereka adalah pasangan. Dan dia dan Naruto tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu.

Hinata bergerak gelisah. Mencoba berbisik. "Harusnya," wanita itu memberi jeda, "kita tidak di sini."

"..." Naruto mengernyit. Sementara Hinata semakin gelisah. Pemandangan romantis sejauh mata memandang membuatnya sedikit ngilu.

"Aku akan memesan tempat di jalur lain." Dia berdiri, terkesan buru-buru, tetapi Naruto tidak membiarkannya.

Pria itu memandang datar, tanpa maksud atau rayuan. Kalimatnya sederhana. "Duduk." Yang mengundang perhatian.

Seorang pria tampan dan wanita hamil. Dilihat dari kacamata orang, keduanya memang tidak seharusnya berada di sana.

Hinata menyadari tatapan itu. Dan sekali lagi mencoba melepaskan genggaman Naruto dengan gerak lembut, disertai tatapan menuntut. "Naruto ..."

"Duduk." Satu katanya tidak bisa dibantah.

"Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan sekitar, bukan? Jadi apa salahnya lakukan itu sekali lagi?" ujarnya kemudian. Benar-benar menginginkan Hinata untuk tinggal. Namun, dia tidak tahu bahwa dalam situasi seperti ini, kalimatnya disalah artikan.

Wajah Hinata berubah suram. Pandangan matanya meredup, seolah hujan akan merebak dari kedua ametisnya.

Dada Naruto berdesir tidak nyaman. Lidahnya kelu saat wanita itu membalas ucapannya tepat sebelum dia.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak peduli. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Wanita itu kembali duduk. Memandang meja dengan tatapan menerawang.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan. Sesuatu tampak berjalan ke arah yang salah, tetapi dia tidak bisa menampik bahwa apa yang dia lakukan bukan kesalahan.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan tidak ada yang membuka suara. Makan malam berlangsung dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto? Berkencan?" Sabaku Gaara muncul di depan pintu masuk, menghadang Naruto yang hendak keluar. Membuat pria bermarga Namikaze itu menegang.

"Gaara? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

"Kau sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak melihatku?"

Naruto berusaha menarik bibirnya yang terasa beku, mencetak seulas senyum aneh. "Begitulah."

"Aku tidak melihat Shion. Di mana dia?" Gaara melihat ke belakang, mengedarkan pandangan demi menemukan tambatan hati sahabatnya.

Namun, apa yang netra hijau itu tangkap di luar ekspektasi. Seorang wanita berambut gelap, mengenakan gaun lengan panjang berwarna biru selutut bermotif lilac, muncul. Rambutnya diikat setengah, sementara sisanya tergurai begitu saja. Wanita yang setahunya bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Gaara mengernyit tepat saat Hinata tiba di belakang Naruto. Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu hanya untuk sama-sama terkejut.

Terakhir kali Gaara bertemu wanita itu adalah sekitar tujuh bulan lalu, ketika meninjau lapangan pembangunan proyek Sabaku Grand Land di Hokkaido. Dia juga tidak pernah lupa bagaimana penampilan terakhir Hinata. Namun kini, sesuatu menyita atensinya. Bukan wajah Hinata yang polos tanpa sapuan make up, melainkan bagian perutnya yang membesar.

Lidah Gaara terasa kelu. "Naruto, kau dan—"

"—tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan?!" Naruto buru-buru menyela, menghalangi Hinata dari pandangan Gaara menggunakan lengannya. "Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu."

Salah. Kalimat Naruto sangat tidak sinkron dengan apa yang tengah pria itu lakukan.

"Jangan seperti itu, nanti orang akan salah paham. Benar begitu, Nona Hinata?" Gaara menatap mata Hinata, berusaha mencari jawaban. Dan apa yang dia dapat lebih dari harapan. Hinata menyingkirkan lengan Naruto.

Naruto hampir memaki, tetapi tindakan Hinata menghentikannya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Gaara." Ujar wanita itu, menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah. Apa Hiashi-san tidak mengadakan pesta?" tanya Gaara. Tidak menyadari tatapan mata Naruto yang menajam. Jika pria Sabaku itu menoleh sedikit saja, dia akan tahu bahwa Naruto bersiap menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Meski ada pesta, bukan berarti aku harus mengundangmu." Nada suara Hinata terdengar sinis. Wanita itu tentu tidak lupa akan kelakuan Gaara beberapa bulan lalu.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

Gaara buka suara. "Begitukah? Bukan karena kau tidak ingin menikah?" suaranya meninggi, entah tidak atau memang disengaja, menyentak batin Hinata. Kedua ametis sebening embun itu berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka akan pilihan kalimat yang Gaara gunakan, terlebih, di depan umum. Menyita perhatian lebih.

Naruto menggeram. "Gaara ..." dan tidak didengar pria berambut merah itu.

"Maaf, apa aku salah bicara?" Gaara memberi jeda, "aku tahu bahwa kau bukan seseorang yang seperti aku pikirkan."

"Gaara ..." Naruto semakin menggeram.

"Jaman sekarang sudah wajar bahwa seorang wanita hamil tanpa suami. Aku paham." Ujar Gaara yang membuat Naruto meledak.

Pria itu berteriak. "Gaara?! Hentikan?!" sambil menarik tangan Hinata, membawa tubuhnya untuk berada tepat di sampingnya.

Semua pandangan menuju ke arah mereka setelah teriakan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara gagal paham. Pasalnya, sikap Naruto tidak biasa.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" satu alis Naruto terangkat, "menjadi wanita hamil bukan kesalahan. Jadi berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Kau sedang membelanya?"

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Aku tidak percaya kau memiliki kemampuan untuk membela wanita sepertinya. Setelah diberi hati, rata-rata seseorang akan meminta jantung. Koreksi kalau aku salah."

Hinata bisa melihat urat leher Naruto yang menyembul seiring cengkeraman yang mengerat. Mata seindah samudra menggelap, membawa pusaran mengerikan yang memukul kepala Hinata hingga berdenging. Bergema secara berbahaya.

Jadi, sebelum apa yang dia pikirkan terjadi, selagi semuanya masih dalam kendali, dia segera melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

Wanita itu menatap safir Naruto dengan pandangan lembut, tersenyum simpul—_yang dalam benak pria itu—_terkesan memukul-mukul. Dia ketakutan sebelum Hinata sempat menyuarakan suaranya.

Dan ketika bibir itu terbuka, "Gaara hanya mengatakan fakta." Ketakutan Naruto semaki menjadi-jadi.

Sebaris kalimat Hinata sangat lembut, tetapi penuh dengan gores ketegasan.

Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan, "tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Jadi, jangan melebih-lebihkan apa yang dia ucapkan, karena semua adalah—

"—benar."

Suara lonceng di pintu berdenting sebelum Naruto sempat menyadari. Atau, lebih tepatnya, pria itu takut untuk menjadi sadar.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Ehem ... sebenarnya, niatnya mau buat two shoot. Setelah diketik, ini menjadi lebih panjang. Jadi Nao pangkas menjadi tiga. Semoga chapter depan benar-benar tamat.

Terima kasih atas respon luar biasanya.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bab 9: Please, Don't Break It into Pieces**

**| 21 September 2018 |**

Setelah kejadian kemarin sore, suasana rumah sedikit berubah. Pagi ini, ketika Naruto bangun untuk mengambil air dari lemari pendingin, dia menemukan banyak makanan yang sudah dikemas. Disusun rapi. Bahkan di setiap wadah tertera kapan Naruto harus memakannya.

Wanita itu tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Hanya meninggalkan makanan hangat di meja. Tanpa catatan atau pesan.

Satu teguk air melewati kerongkongannya dengan sulit. Dia hampir saja tersedak ketika menyadari bahwa kemungkinan, Hinata telah pergi, lagi. Namun asumsinya dinyatakan tidak benar saat suara kode pas ditekan dan kemudian pintu apartemen terbuka.

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan dia sudah berlari ke arah wanita itu.

"Naruto? Sudah bangun?" sapanya.

Napas Naruto berangsur turun, berembus secara teratur. "Dari mana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan." Ujarnya singkat. Melepas sepatu, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah dan menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan sekantung buah.

Naruto mengekor di belakang. "Dari mana ini?" yang menghentikan kegiatan Hinata. Wanita itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum mengambil keranjang buah, tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

"Aku bertanya—"

"—dari pemilik toko di seberang jalan." Hinata buru-buru memotong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ingin makan buah?" Naruto menarik kursi, duduk tepat di samping Hinata yang berdiri. Menatapnya dari samping. "Kau tidak harus—"

"—aku bisa mendapatkannya, Naruto. Jangan terlalu merepotkan diri."

Mendengar penuturan Hinata, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram. Pertemuan mereka dengan Gaara kemarin mengubah segalanya. Hinata benar-benar menghindarinya sebisa mungkin.

Maka, dengan gerak lembut, dia pun mendekat, membalik tubuh itu untuk menghadap padanya. Namun lagi-lagi Hinata memutus kontak mata, menghadap ke arah lain.

Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir pria itu. "Hinata ..." panggilnya. "Jangan seperti ini."

"Seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Kau—" kalimat Naruto tertahan. Otak pria itu mendadak disfungsional akibat tatapan yang seperti menelanjanginya. Menembus safir terdalamnya hingga dia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Mata Hinata mempertanyakan segalanya. Dan dia; Naruto tidak memiliki kapasitas lebih untuk menguntai satu demi satu.

Maka yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah keheningan. Naruto berlalu tanpa meninggalkan kalimat jawaban. Menyisakan kekosongan yang semakin menjadi-jadi di benak Hinata.

.

Malam ini, hujan masih turun meski tidak sederas siang tadi. Naruto pulang membawa sekantung roti hangat. Apa yang dia lakukan pagi ini sedikit berlebihan. Meninggalkan Hinata seperti itu agaknya merupakan kesalahan. Karena sejauh yang logikanya tangkap, Hinata tidak melakukan apa pun.

Mungkin, dia harus mengalah. Memperbaiki komunikasi malam ini. Roti hangat yang dia bawa, bisa dibuat camilan sambil menonton televisi, mendengarkan cerita wanita itu tentang hari ini. Namun, ketika dua langkah memasuki apartemen, dia tidak menemukan apa pun.

Naruto hendak membuka bibir, memanggil wanita itu ketika Shion tiba-tiba muncul. Menyentaknya hingga dirinya nyaris terhuyung ke belakang.

Lidahnya mendadak kelu. "Shion? Kau ada di sini?"

"Aku sudah mengirimimu pesan kalau malam ini aku ingin makan malam di sini." Shion menatap kantung yang Naruto bawa. "Kau membawa sesuatu. Masuklah! Makan malam sudah siap."

Naruto masuk dengan gerak canggung. Jangan katakan kalau Shion tahu.

"Kau tidak suka roti. Apa kau membelikannya untukku?" Shion membuka isi kantung, tampak berbinar melihatnya. Wanita itu duduk di kursi, mengambil satu roti untuk dimasukkan ke mulut. Mengunyahnya pelan.

"Jangan makan camilan sebelum makan malam, kau akan kenyang." ujar Naruto, mengundang senyum samar dari bibir si wanita.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti, kita bisa makan bersama." Shion berbinar, meletakkan kembali roti yang tadi dia gigit. Beralih mengambil mangkuk, mengisinya untuk diberikan pada Naruto.

Saat ini, harusnya pria itu senang. Namun sesuatu terasa menganga besar di sudut hatinya, seakan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah kesalahan.

Beberapa kali Shion harus melambai, memastikan bahwa Naruto mendengar kalimatnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu? Kau kelihatan kurang baik."

Dan, pria itu hanya tersenyum. Menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Ini enak. Mari habiskan dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

"Di mana wanita itu?!" Naruto mengumpat. Sudah pukul tengah malam, yang artinya ini sudah empat jam sejak dia mengantarkan Shion pulang, tetapi wanita itu; Hinata, tidak kunjung pulang. Terlebih sekarang, Hinata tidak memiliki ponsel, tidak juga meninggalkan catatan atau kotak suara.

Hujan kembali mengguyur dengan deras. Baru saja, berita tengah malam disiarkan bahwa akan terjadi hujan esok hari. Himbauan bagi pengendara dan warga sekitar.

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir. Dia tahu Hinata tidak memiliki uang, karena Naruto memang tidak pernah memberi atau meminjamkannya.

Wanita itu hamil tua. Tengah malam. Jalanan sangat licin, berbahaya.

Naruto baru saja mau menghubungi kantor polisi ketika di depan apartemen, dari jauh dia melihat Hinata berjalan sendirian, membawa payung yang tidak bisa melindungi sepenuhnya dari hujan. Satu tangannya memegang payung, sementara tangan yang lain memegangi perut. Melindungi si jabang bayi dari hawa dingin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya, dan wanita itu mendongak. Terkejut.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" raut wajah Hinata berubah khawatir. Dia berusaha berlari, menyongsong Naruto yang was-was akan gerakannya.

"Itu yang baru saja aku—"

"—_hei, _jangan berlari!" pria itu memekik. Segera menarik Hinata dan memayunginya dengan payung yang lebih besar.

"Dingin. Kau seharusnya tidak keluar. Akan terjadi hujan lebat besok." Hinata mengadu, memberitahu dengan pandangan berbinar seolah tidak terjadi apa pun. Namun, apa yang dia katakan mengundang raut kelam dari lawan. Naruto menyipitkan mata, menatap dengan sangat tajam seolah memberi peringatan.

Hinata hampir mundur satu langkah yang ditahan oleh Naruto. Pria itu memegang pinggangnya, menjadi lebih dekat. Membuat payung di tangan Hinata terlepas.

"Naruto?" Hinata mencoba memanggil, menyadarkan pria itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, _huh?_" Naruto menahan napas, berusaha untuk tidak memaki. "Seorang wanita hamil berjalan di tengah malam, hujan-hujanan dan sendirian. Menurutmu, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Hinata mengerti ke arah mana percakapan ini. Dengan lembut, dia melepaskan tangan Naruto. Memberi jarak di antara mereka. "Aku mencari udara segar, tidak sadar kalau sudah selarut ini karena Tokyo selalu ramai."

"...?!"

"Kau pergi berjudi?"

"Mana mungkin?!" Hinata tertawa, tetapi nyalinya ciut ketika Naruto melanjutkan, "kau bau rokok,"

pergi ke Pub. Apa aku salah?"

Hinata terdiam. Cukup menjawab apa yang Naruto tanyakan. Pria itu menggertakkan gigi rapat-rapat. Pasalnya, ini baru beberapa belas jam sejak dia meninggalkan wanita itu. Dia juga buru-buru mengakhiri acara makan malamnya dengan Shion hanya untuk Hinata. Menunggu wanita itu pulang. Dan wanita itu baru saja mengatakan pergi ke Pub?

Hening sesaat. Mata jernih Naruto benar-benar menggelap. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bukankah kau mengatakan akan bekerja dengan cara baik-baik untukku?" suaranya mendalam, terdengar sangat serak sarat akan menahan amarah.

Hinata yang menunduk, menggigit bibir dalam kuat-kuat. "Aku hanya pergi sekali. Tidak melakukan apa pun selain duduk-duduk."

"Kau pikir itu hal pantas untuk kau lakukan?!" Naruto berteriak.

"Siapa yang menentukan ini pantas atau tidak pantas?!" suara Hinata ikut meninggi. Naik dua oktaf.

"Kau—" Naruto menggeram tidak percaya, "—jangan membuatku marah lebih dari ini, Hinata ... turunkan suaramu!"

"Kau pikir, siapa yang meninggikan suaranya lebih dulu?"

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tidak memulai."

"Aku memulai apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan di matamu? Apa sebagai wanita bar-bar aku tidak pantas pergi ke tempat seperti itu?!"

Naruto terbelalak. "Siapa yang menyebutmu seperti itu?! Aku tidak melakukannya?!"

"Ya. Kau benar. Jadi sebelum kau menyebutnya, aku yang membuat sebutan itu untuk diriku sendiri."

Naruto dibuat bingung. Pembicaraan ini semakin tidak terkontrol. Jadi dia mencoba menarik napas, menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Meraih Hinata untuk mendekat, tetapi wanita itu menepisnya.

"Hinata ..."

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, malah berjalan ke belakang, menyongsong hujan. Naruto dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika wajah Hinata berubah keruh. Wanita itu menangis sesenggukan.

"Naruto, aku mohon padamu. Jangan seperti ini. Aku hanya melakukan balas budi, jadi jangan memberiku hal lain yang tidak mungkin bisa aku kembalikan."

Naruto berteriak. "Bicara di sini, jangan di sana!" tetapi Hinata menggeleng, menyeka wajah yang hasilnya sia-sia.

"Aku bukanlah wanita baik-baik. Kau tahu seperti apa aku, jadi jangan lakukan sesuatu yang membuatku salah paham."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak melakukan apa pun!"

"Kau jelas melakukannya. Shikamaru mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Naruto bersumpah ingin mencekik pria Nara itu saat ini juga. Dia hanya pergi sebentar, menenangkan diri hanya untuk menghadapi situasi yang lebih berbahaya?

Dia sangsi kalau Shikamaru hanya mengatakan seperlunya. Mengingat tabiat pria itu, dia pasti memberitahu sebanyak yang dia mau dan yang pasti sangat memukul Hinata hingga wanita itu memilih pergi ke Pub.

"Jadi karena alasan itu kau pergi ke sana?" Naruto melunak. Dia mendekat, tetapi Hinata tetap menjauh. Berjalan mundur.

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau sadar wanita seperti apa aku," dia memberi jeda, "kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Aku datang bukan untuk mengacaukan hidupmu, melainkan menghantarkan kebahagiaan padamu selagi aku bisa. Sebelum kau menikah."

Lidah Naruto terasa kelu. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering. Butuh beberapa saat untuk kembali membuka suara. "Memang, kita seperti apa?" dengan suara kering. Berusaha mencari jawaban yang tidak dia yakini.

Hinata menggeleng. Enggan bersuara, takut mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru adalah benar. Dan fakta ini, membuat darah Naruto memanas hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Hinata, wanita itu telah merangsek masuk ke kehidupannya tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Menarik seluruh dunianya hanya untuk melihat dia seorang. Dan sekarang wanita itu mengatakan bahwa tidak seharusnya mereka seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum sumbang. "Kau ... kejam, Hinata," ujarnya memberi jeda, "setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau ingin lari begitu saja?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir aku menjadi korban di sini?"

Hinata menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau pikir permintaan maafmu cukup untuk mengganti semua kerugian yang kau sebabkan?" suara Naruto semakin meninggi.

Hinata mencengkeram kedua sisi gaunnya.

"Kau ... tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku?!" pria itu berteriak. "Benar apa yang dikatakan mereka, bahwa aku tidak seharusnya menolongmu. Bahwa harusnya aku melemparmu jauh dari pandanganku, dan enyah dari hadapanku?!"

Napas Hinata tercekat. Kedua mata beningnya bergetar hebat mendengar makian yang menyerupai kutukan sumpah serapah itu.

Dia, pernah mencoba enyah dari pandangan pria itu. Namun pria itu yang duluan menjeratnya, membuat dia tidak bisa melupakan sentuhannya. Jadi, tidak pantas jika dia harus enyah di saat darah daging pria itu masih berdetak di dalam perutnya.

Hinata memeluk diri sendiri, melindungi bayinya dari tatapan maut Naruto. Wanita itu mendongak hanya untuk mengadukan mata beningnya pada safir yang berkabut.

Dia kecewa. Dia sakit, menyadari bahwa pria yang berhasil mengubah hatinya justru tidak menginginkan dia ada. Jadi, selagi dia masih memiliki kekuatan, selagi kewarasannya masih mendominasi, dia akan lari. Enyah dari hadapan pria itu sebagaimana yang diinginkan.

Tidak pernah melihat Naruto lagi adalah apa yang harus dia lakukan. Maka, malam itu, di tengah hujan, Hinata berbalik. Berlari dari hadapan pria itu secepat yang dia bisa.

.

**Bab 10: Something is Bothering Each Other**

**| 21 September 2018 |**

Naruto membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang hingga bergoyang. Pria itu menutup mata menggunakan lengan kanan, menahan denyut mengerikan yang serasa menonjok kepalanya hingga terasa mau pecah.

Dia tidak mau tahu, tidak pernah ingin tahu lagi tentang wanita itu yang telah mengacak-acak tatanan hidupnya. Wanita itu; Hinata, pantas enyah bersama dengan bayi yang dikandungnya.

Dia; Naruto bukan seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab atau tidak berperikemanusiaan. Sejauh yang dia tahu, dia sudah menolong wanita itu, memberi tempat tinggal dan sesuap nasi demi menopang dua kehidupan. Jadi mengusirnya di tengah hujan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan. Apa pun yang akan terjadi pada wanita itu di luar sana, dia tidak akan peduli—_sebagaimana yang wanita itu harapkan beberapa menit lalu._

"_Hah,_" Naruto menghela napas lelah, menghembuskan secara teratur uap panas di dadanya.

.

**| 22 September 2018 |**

Pagi ini, Shikamaru nyaris dibuat ketakutan setengah mati akan ulah sang atasan. Pasalnya, baru kemarin Naruto cuti. Harusnya, pria itu masuk setelah bulan madu, sekitar sepuluh hari lagi. Namun, bukan itu yang perlu dipermasalahkan, melainkan teriakan yang teredam dengan suara benda dibanting.

Namikaze Naruto baru saja membanting telefon di hadapan bawahannya. Di ruang sekretaris yang berukura tersebut, deru napas putus-putus para sekretaris terdengar di telinga Shikamaru.

Naruto mengusap wajah kasar. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab?" ujarnya menyisir tajam.

Seorang pria mengangkat sebelah tangan takut-takut.

"Apa kau menggunakan matamu? Apa kau tidak memperhatikan kalau itu berbeda?!"

"Ma—"

"—kau pikir dengan kata maaf bisa mengembalikan uangku? Kau pikir berapa banyak kerugian yang aku terima? Apa kau tahu bahwa gajimu selama dua tahun tidak akan menutup digitnya?!" suara Naruto naik dua oktaf. Menggelegar hebat.

"Bahkan, jika kau menjual ginjalmu, itu hanya akan menutup pokoknya, belum termasuk biaya lain?! Jadi, katakan ... apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?"

"Haruskah aku memper—" Naruto mengusap wajah sekali lagi. "—bagaimana aku memperbudakmu?"

Shikamaru nyaris pingsan. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Namikaze Naruto yang dia kenal bisa mengeluarkan kalimat mengerikan seperti itu. Seperti, sesuatu telah merasukinya hingga kesetanan.

Pria Nara itu mendekat, mencegah keadaan memburuk. "Naruto, sudah. Kita bicarakan ini di ruanganmu." Bisiknya.

Naruto menampik tangan Shikamaru. "Aku belum selesai."

"Naruto?!"

"Tutup mulutmu?!"

Napas Shikamaru tercekat. Namun, jika dibiarkan, Naruto bisa saja melakukan hal lebih ekstrem. Jadi, dengan satu gerak cepat, Shikamaru menarik tangan Naruto. Memaksa sang atasan meninggalkan ruang sekretaris.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" suara Naruto tidak turun sama sekali. Agaknya, dia tidak terima atas tindakan Shikamaru yang seenaknya.

"Kau tidak seperti dirimu. Kita bisa melakukan pertemuan dan minta pihak sana mengganti material yang datang. Kau tahu bahwa kerugian masih bisa ditutup."

"Dan aku harus mengorbankan waktuku karena ketidakpecusan seseorang?"

"Naruto?!"

"Shikamaru, dengar. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Jika kau ada waktu untuk mendebatku, tidakkah lebih baik kau tangani anak buahmu?" Naruto mendengus, lantas mengendurkan dasinya asal. Duduk di kursi dan memutarnya pelan sembari memijat pelipis.

Shikamaru tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Naruto lagi-lagi mendengus. "Kau tanya apa yang terjadi? Tidakkah aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Hinata, aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, tidak lebih."

"Yang seharusnya? Memang, siapa suruh kau melakukannya?"

Shikamaru memejamkan mata. "Kau ingin mengatakan, ingin menjadikan Hinata simpananmu, begitu?"

"_Hei, _bahkan jika Hinata adalah simpananku, itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

Hening sesaat. Shikamaru tidak bisa berkata-kata atas reaksi Naruto yang tidak biasa. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan puing-puing logika.

Pria Nara itu menghela napas kasar. Kalimatnya sederhana. "Menjaga nama baik Namikaze adalah salah satu sumpahku, ingatkan ini kalau-kalau aku salah." Sebelum meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

.

**Sunflower Cafe**

"Sudah aku kirim." Seorang wanita berambut coklat menyilangkan kaki, menatap wanita hamil di depan yang sejak semalam hanya diam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Paman menunggumu pulang."

"..."

"Sepupumu akan sampai dua hari lagi. Aku harap kau sudah ada di rumah atau dia akan kebakaran jenggot."

Masih tidak ada sahutan. Wanita berambut coklat menghela napas. "Hinata, kau mendengarku."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa pulang untuk saat ini juga. Beri aku waktu sebentar lagi."

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Tenten itu berdecap. Tidak berusaha mendebat si putri Hyuuga. Karena, Tenten tahu—_apa pun—_yang Hinata lakukan masih dalam kategori masuk akal. Segila apa pun wanita itu, Hinata tidak mungkin bunuh diri hanya karena perasaannya kandas.

Jadi ketika suara denting lonceng terdengar di telinga, panggilan cepat buru-buru Tenten tekan.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata sendirian meskipun wanita itu ingin.

.

Petang ini, Naruto lagi-lagi kembali ke ruangannya dengan muka merah. Kolega yang mengirim material baru saja mengkonfirmasi bahwa klaim kesalahan baru bisa dikirim satu minggu lagi, yang artinya dia harus mengemis permohonan maaf pada Senju Inc atas keteledorannya.

Baru lima belas jam sejak wanita itu hengkang dari ranah hidupnya, rasanya apa pun mudah membuatnya panas. Tidak melihat wanita itu, berpotensi membuatnya gila.

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia kehilangan kendali, hanya saja saat tersadar dan mendapat kewarasannya kembali, dia sudah sendirian. Dan wanita itu; Hinata, akan kembali pada kehidupannya sendiri. Menikah dengan pria bernama Otsutsuki Toneri.

Naruto mendengus tidak percaya.

Wanita itu harusnya tidak mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Menjelek-jelekkan diri sendiri hingga membuat dia tersulut emosi.

Jika saja Hinata mau meminta, menginginkan dia untuk tidak menikahi wanita lain, mungkin dia akan menurutinya. Namun, dia tidak tahu untuk alasan apa dia melakukannya. Dia juga tidak mungkin memberitahu wanita itu.

Satu teguk air masuk ke kerongkongan. Naruto menyeka sudut bibir ketika tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah amplop di antara tumpukan dokumen.

"Hadiah untukmu." Papar Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan masuk ruangan.

Naruto berhenti. "Buang saja." Lantas melemparkan amplop tersebut ke kotak sampah, tanpa berniat melihat isinya.

Dia perlu mendinginkan kepala, menyingkirkan wanita itu dari kepalanya.

.

Hinata membuka matanya tiba-tiba, memandang rumah baru yang sebentar lagi akan ditempati oleh dua sejoli. Mungkin, dia sudah tertidur selama beberapa jam atau lebih.

Wanita itu menghela napas. Duduk dengan menggantungkan kaki. Menghitung berapa jam yang berlalu sejak terakhir kali melihat pria itu.

Dua hari lagi, Naruto akan resmi mempersunting pujaan hatinya. Hidup bahagia sebagaimana yang pria itu ingin. Dan Hinata hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, menjadi saksi dalam diam.

Sesungguhnya, dia rindu pria itu. Sekali saja, meski tidak akan memiliki, dia ingin menyuarakan isi kepalanya. Memberitahu bahwa logika dan hatinya kemungkinan sudah berputar arah, jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Hinata menghela napas sekali lagi. Dia perlu singgah ke satu tempat lagi sebelum naik kereta terakhir ke Shizuoka.

.

**Daisy Restaurant & Bar**

"Toneri? Bagaimana bisa?" Hinata terbelalak melihat sahabatnya di depan mata, yang tersenyum hingga garis matanya melengkung.

"Peri datang tanpa harus dipanggil, 'kan?"

Hinata berlari kecil, lantas meninju perut Toneri tanpa tenaga. Berkaca-kaca. "Jahat." Yang membuat pria itu tertawa-tawa.

Toneri mengajak Hinata masuk ke tempat di mana Hinata dan Naruto berkencan sebelumnya. Jika ada hal yang berbeda, itu adalah bagaimana Toneri mengarahkan Hinata ke jalur kedua sebelum pelayan di depan pintu sempat membuka suara.

_Spot friends—_begitulah sebutannya. Padahal Hinata kira, Toneri akan mengajaknya ke jalur ketiga mengingat keadaan yang sedang menimpanya.

"Kau kecewa?" Toneri terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak seperti itu."

"Kita bisa pindah ke jalur lain, dan apa yang akan kita bicarakan akan berubah. Bagaimana?" pria itu tiba-tiba menukikkan alis, jelas serius. Namun, Hinata menggeleng.

Toneri menarik napas pelan. "Jangan ditahan kalau memang tidak bisa," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Hinata tersenyum sumbang. "Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menangis di hadapanmu."

"Kau selalu menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Memalukan, bukan?" Air mata Hinata merebak di pelupuk, siap tumpah.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis. Tidak akan ada yang mempermalukanmu."

Hinata semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan tetesan bening yang menyeruak.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kita sudah terlalu lama bersahabat, jadi aku rasa kata maaf tidak lagi diperlukan."

"Tetap saja, maaf."

Toneri mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk kepala Hinata, merapikan helaian rambut gelapnya. "Namikaze Naruto, kalau begitu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu," Toneri berkata. "Kenapa tak kau bilang kalau kau mencintainya, atau bayi yang kau kandung itu anaknya?"

"Untuk apa? Untuk memberitahu dunia bahwa aku ini perusak hubungan orang?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersamamu. Jadi, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal serupa dengan kehilangannya." Tambahnya membuat kepala Hinata mendongak.

"Aku tidak kehilangan, karena aku memang tidak pernah memilikinya." Hinata mengoreksi. Memaparkan fakta.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin tidak berada dekat dengannya, agar aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihatnya."

Dan cara terbaik untuk tidak melihat pria itu adalah mengangkat kaki dari Ibukota. Pulang bersama Otsutsuki Toneri—_yang sangat dia tahu—_menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya, meski tidak mendapatkan imbalan, apa pun itu.

.

Naruto sudah menyalakan mobil, bersiap pulang ketika seorang petugas kebersihan tergopoh-gopoh. Mengetuk kaca mobilnya dari samping.

Melihat benda yang disodorkan, Naruto mengernyit. Pasalnya, pria itu sudah membuangnya ke tempat sampah beberapa jam lalu.

"Presdir, jika Anda tidak menginginkannya, mohon berikan pada yang membutuhkan." Si Petugas berkata. "Setidaknya, Anda menghargai jeri payah pemberinya."

Naruto mengernyit. Dia adalah pimpinan tertinggi, hampir jarang digurui. Namun, berkat wanita itu, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, dia merasakannya. Seolah dia memang yang paling salah, satu-satunya yang bersalah.

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tak acuh. Tangannya membuka amplop dengan gerak tergesa, seolah dia memiliki waktu yang terbatas.

Dan apa yang terpampang di hadapan mata tak ubahnya membuat kedua safir Naruto terbelalak. Wanita itu; Hinata, benar-benar melakukan seperti apa yang diucapkan. Padahal, kali kedua wanita itu mengemis padanya, dia tidak memiliki apa pun. Hanya pakaian tipis yang tidak bisa melindungi tubuh dari hawa dingin.

Naruto ingin sekali memaki, tetapi dia tidak tahu untuk apa dia marah. Karena membaca nominal dari keseluruhan aset tersebut, sudah membuatnya panas.

Wanita itu membodohinya untuk kali kedua. Pembohong ulung. Dan dengan bodohnya, dia tetap mempercayainya. Memberikan sisi yang kini tidak bisa lagi dia ambil, meskipun secara paksa.

Dan dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menginjak pedal menuju alamat di amplop itu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah menemukan wanita itu secepatnya.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti gelisah. Hadiah yang diberikan wanita itu tak ubahnya ucapan selamat tinggal, dan dia; Naruto, tidak ingin—_tepatnya tidak akan—_melepas wanita itu begitu saja atau dia benar-benar mengidap penyakit nomor satu. Kehilangan wanita itu bukanlah apa yang dia inginkan.

.

**Pukul 07:00 PM**

Sembilan belas jam telah berlalu. Naruto memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan langkah tergesa. Rumah itu berada di sudut jalan, agak jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Pagarnya terbuat dari batu bata merah yang sengaja dibiarkan terlihat, dengan gerbang hitam. Di pekarangan, terdapat batu alam yang ditata sedemikian rupa menjadi jalan setapak. Setiap melangkah, dia bisa merasakan bisikan angin dan rumput. Senandung pilu. Seolah ikut merasakan apa yang pemiliknya tinggalkan.

Naruto mengusap wajah, menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah. Napasnya memburu ketika tidak menemukan wanita itu di mana pun. Padahal, dia yakin Hinata singgah ke tempat ini beberapa waktu lalu.

Sejujurnya, jika dia berani mengatakan, dia rindu wanita itu. Senyum manis yang tercetak acap dia membuka mata, terlanjur membuat dia nyaman. Seolah memang itulah yang harus mereka lakukan. Hinata terlalu sering berada di dekatnya, hingga ketiadaan wanita itu menyebabkan kekosongan yang—_dia tahu—_menyakitkan dengan luka yang tidak akan terobati.

Lutut Naruto terasa lemas, pria itu limbung hingga terduduk di lantai. Menekan migrain yang mendadak kambuh berkat wanita itu. Menekuk lutut sambil mencengkeram amplop berwarna coklat. Menghalau kejadian lalu yang bergentayangan di kepala.

Dia tidak mau mengakui kenyataan ini, tetapi faktanya, hatinya memang sudah membanting kemudi. Menyerah pada wanita itu sebelum dia sendiri menyadari.

Hinata adalah yang pertama. Dan dia tidak menginginkan orang lain menjadi yang terakhir pula. Andai dia bisa memutar waktu, dia akan dengan senang hati menuruti kemauannya. Memberikan seorang anak sebagaimana yang wanita itu ingin. Jadi, meski wanita itu ingin lari, Naruto tetap bisa menjeratnya, tidak peduli dengan pendirian wanita itu.

Naruto tersenyum sumbang. Hinata tidak akan pernah melakukan hubungan badan atau menerima donor kecuali dari pria yang tidak menginginkannya.

Untuk sesaat, udara terasa hening. Naruto menegakkan tubuh demi menyelami halusinasi masa lalu. Pria itu mengernyit, jantungnya bertalu-talu. Ketakutan hingga ke tingkat ekstrem. Dan menit berikutnya, dia kembali menginjak pedal.

.

**Bab 11: Because You are Falling in Love With Me**

**[22 September 2018]**

**Pukul 08:00 PM, Daisy Restaurant & Bar**

Namikaze Naruto mencengkeram tangan di kedua sisi. Menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok pria bernama Otsutsuki Toneri yang memeluk wanitanya.

Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja menarik wanita itu, mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta, tetapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang. Karena dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan menyinggung perasaan wanita itu—_yang sangat dia cintai._

Wanita itu tidak akan kembali kecuali dalam dekapannya. Maka malam ini, dia lebih memilih mengambil jalan memutar.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga, Shizuoka**

"Tuan, ada tamu di depan." Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kayu, kamar petinggi jaringan Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hiashi membuka mata hanya untuk melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jika itu benar adalah tamu, maka dia pastilah seseorang yang tidak tahu adat bertamu.

Mengenakan hakama cepat-cepat, pria berkepala empat itu buru-buru keluar. Ingin sekali menghajar siapa pun yang telah mengusik tidurnya. Namun, melihat pria bermata safir duduk dengan santun di balik meja, Hiashi menyelipkan kembali pistol kecilnya.

"Jadi, siapa?" Hyuuga Hiashi menduduki bantal lantai. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, atau ... aku melupakannya."

Naruto meneguk teh yang disajikan. Tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi.

"Datang malam-malam begini, sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting." Hiashi melanjutkan.

"Aku Naruto, datang untuk membawa kembali apa yang menjadi milikku."

Hiashi mengernyit. "Anak Muda, aku mohon, jangan mencari gara-gara," dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Naroto bertanya, "aku tidak bermaksud memprovokasi Anda. Aku hanya mengatakan, ingin membawa putri Anda untuk berada di sisiku."

Dua menit lengang. Hiashi gagal paham. Pasalnya, anak gadisnya itu anti terlibat hubungan romantisme dengan pria mana pun. Bahkan, menolak Otsutsuki Toneri yang jelas mencintai apa adanya dan tidak menuntut apa pun.

"Tunggu," Hiashi menyela, "kau tidak sedang ingin mengatakan, bahwa kau adalah ayah dari bayi itu, 'kan?"

Sesaat, senyum tipis tercetak di wajah Naruto. "Maafkan aku, tetapi, sayang, Anda benar."

Kepala Hiashi mendadak pening. Urat-urat di sekitar lehernya menyembul. Dia tentu tidak lupa bagaimana putrinya itu menderita sejak mendapatkan kehamilan. Tidak banyak bicara dan bungkam perihal apa pun yang menyangkut kandungannya.

"Jadi, kau mencintai anakku?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi Hinata—"

"—aku tahu. Karena aku tahu, maka aku mencintainya. Apa jawaban ini belum memuaskan Anda?"

"Bukan itu. Masalahnya, bagaimana kalau aku tidak setuju? Seorang pria asing tiba-tiba datang malam-malam untuk melakukan lamaran. Terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal." Hiashi memijat pelipisnya. "Sebelum menikah, seorang pria harus mencapai impiannya. Dan aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyerahkan anakku begitu saja?"

"Anda harus menyerahkannya. Itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik."

"Kau terlalu sombong."

"Tidakkah Anda keliru? Hinata tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang sebagaimana dia inginkan. Dia hidup bebas dan menganut kebebasan bahkan sebelum dewasa. Menjadi musuh kaum pria. Menurut Anda, dari mana kesombongan itu dia dapatkan?"

Hiashi melotot. Menggebrak meja. "Kau—"

"Dia tidak pernah bahagia. Bahkan, aku juga pernah menyakitinya. Namun, biar aku ingatkan. Bahwa aku bukanlah pengecut yang enggan mengaku salah. Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki selagi masih bisa. Jadi, apakah aku masih terlihat sombong?"

Hiashi menahan napas sejenak. Berangsur-angsur duduk kembali dengan tenang. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku terima logikamu. Namun, bagaimana kalau Hinata tidak setuju? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Membuat putri Anda hidup melajang seumur hidup."

Hiashi menarik pistol di balik hakama, tetapi tertahan akibat kalimat Naruto selanjutnya.

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya menikah dengan siapa pun," ucap Naruto tajam, dengan pandangan menusuk. "Dan putri Anda tidak bisa bahagia dengan pria mana pun kecuali aku." Dia memojokkan Hiashi. "Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa Anda dan Hinata lakukan selain menerimaku."

Pria itu tersenyum puas. Memberi jeda sebelum dia menyuarakan kalimat penutup.

"Aku yang menjadi ayah biologis dari bayi itu."

.

"Kau seharusnya tidak pulang selarut ini." Naruto bersedekap di ambang pintu, menahan Hinata masuk.

Wanita hamil itu terbelalak. Dia tidak pernah memberikan alamat atau apa pun hingga pria itu bisa mencarinya.

"Terkejut karena aku bisa di sini?" Naruto tertawa. "Kau terlalu naif, Hinata. Berbohong padaku sampai seperti itu. Menurutmu, aku akan bahagia?"

Kedua mata Hinata mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak baik melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku sarankan padamu." Pria itu mendekat, menarik tubuh Hinata untuk di bawa dalam dekapannya.

"Aku ... membenci fakta bahwa kau baru saja dipeluk oleh orang lain. Berterima kasihlah karena aku orang yang sangat toleran."

Hinata memisahkan diri. "Jangan seenaknya. Kau pikir, kau siapa?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakannya?" Naruto menaikkan satu alis, "bahwa aku adalah ayah dari bayi itu?"

Tubuh Hinata nyaris oleng. Dia perlu berpegangan pada lengan Naruto agar tidak terjatuh.

"Jangan seperti ini," Hinata kembali tegak, menepis cengkeraman tangan Naruto. "Hanya karena satu fakta, bukan berarti kau bisa berada di sini semaumu. Haruskah aku ingatkan, bahwa kau adalah pria yang akan menikah?"

"Yang akan menikah adalah aku." Ujar Naruto dengan santai. "Namun masalahnya, aku tidak tahu apakah mempelaiku mau."

"Bercumbu di tempat umum. Aku tidak tahu bahwa intelegensimu turun untuk menafsirkan hal seperti itu."

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Shion, aku baru saja membatalkannya."

Hinata terbelalak. "Kenapa?"

"Masih tanya kenapa?" Naruto bertanya. "Aku mengambil risiko besar. Ketika aku kembali, aku perlu menekan media dan menenangkan orang tuaku. Semua itu aku lakukan demi dua orang." Lanjutnya yang membuat Hinata semakin tak paham.

"Aku bukanlah pria romantis. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mengartikan sebuah perasaan. Yang aku tahu adalah memberikan apa yang bisa aku lakukan, untuk yang terkasih. Mereka yang telah menampar egoku berulang-ulang. Menyadarkanku apa arti kekosongan."

"Dengan kedua tangan ini, tanpa apa yang berada di belakangku, aku meminta maaf. Dan aku ingin merengkuh apa yang menjadi milikku, yang telah aku sia-siakan."

Udara terasa dingin. Bisikan angin malam menciut demi ikut mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Calon istriku, Hyuuga Hinata bersama anak kita."

Seketika, wanita itu menahan napas. Berusaha meraup udara demi memenuhi rongga dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Dia tidak ingin percaya, tidak ingin terbuai kalimat yang mungkin, hanya sebuah kefanaan. Namun, tanpa dia bisa kendalikan, wajahnya memerah, dan ketika sadar, dia sudah meneteskan air mata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menutup wajah, menghalau pria itu menatapnya. Namun, dengan lembut, Naruto menurunkan tangannya, memaksa Hinata untuk mendongak. Mempertemukan mata demi menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Naruto menarik bibir menjadi segaris senyum tipis. Mengusap wajah Hinata dengan satu gerak lembut, kemudian mempertemukan dahinya dengan milik wanita itu, seolah memang itulah yang harus dilakukan. "Izinkan aku menyuarakan apa yang berada di dadaku keras-keras." Dia memberi jeda.

_I Love you all the time_

_Your smart mouth and how do you look at me_

_I want to be the one who will be waiting for you, and take your weight_

_I want to be the one you will hopelessly fall in love with_

_Be your friend who comfort you in every concern_

_Tell me when I do something wrong_

_And, above all, I want to be first and last person who will be wash away your pain_

_My Dear, Hinata_

.

.

.

**Tamat**

Akhirnya selesai juga setelah memaksakan perjuangan.

Untuk puisinya, mohon maaf kalau ada salah eja atau grammar. Sungguh, Nao juga tahap belajar, harap dimaklumi.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca hingga tamat.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


End file.
